


Infidelity of a Kind

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly, BAMF Mycroft Holmes, Dark Sherlock Holmes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Stunted Mycroft Holmes, Eurus is truly creepy, F/M, Jim is a Little Shit, Kiss and Tell?, M/M, Molly is a Perfect Human Being, Mycroft Whump, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repeating thoughts of suicide, Serious Emotional Blackmail, Sibling Incest, This is going to a bumpy ride, dark themes, except when she's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Mycroft's opinion on siblings was thus: Birth Control.He had a good reason for this opinion.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, one-sided Mycroft/Eurus, one-sided Mycroft/Sherlock
Comments: 45
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born out of 'Blood'. However, I didn't want to continue with that story's sequel, because the latest season with Eurus came out, and I wanted to include her too in all the fun. Thus, I'm re-writing 'Blood' with Eurus in it. Details and characters will have changed along the way, so it won't be an exact copy. More like another slightly darker, alternate universe with Mycroft in the middle.  
So...enjoy! : D  
Ink...

**Chapter 1**

~September 9, 1980~

Mycroft watched as the adults fussed over the little bundle of human cells.

Wrinkling his nose, he tilted his head. “Why is he so ugly?” He asked his father because his mother was sleeping and had cried over the silliest things lately. She was clearly unstable in Mycroft’s eyes.

“His skin is wrinkled because it’s wet inside your mummy. Like you would look if you stayed in the pool too long. Also, he hasn’t had a chance to grow into his body. He’s all red because he’s been squished through a small opening in your mother’s body. Don’t worry, Mycroft, he’ll look much better in a day.” Sigurd smiled at his son and then moved over to dote on his newborn son.

Mycroft sat down on a bench outside and opened his book.  _ Ivanhoe _ was much more interesting than a baby brother.

~April 11, 1983~

Mycroft looked at his sleeping mother. A daughter this time. He hoped she wouldn’t be half as annoying at William. 

His little brother never left him alone. If Mycroft didn’t know any better, he would have claimed that his brother was obsessed with him, but children didn’t get obsessed with people. Not enough to be concerned about anyways.

He huffed and opened  _ A Tale of Two Cities _ and tried to drown out his newborn sister’s screaming. He didn’t get far before William ran from their Auntie and climbed his way onto Mycroft’s lap, pushing his way through like a cat might.

Mycroft huffed but knew fighting it would only get him a lecture from his father.

They wanted him to bond with his siblings for some reason.

~June 2, 1988~

Mycroft jerked awake and stared at his little sister, heart hammering in his chest.

The sight of his little sister didn’t calm him down. No, it made him even tenser. Waiting for her to do something else that was strange and inexplicable and frightening.

“What are you doing here?” She had just been standing there,  _ staring  _ at him.

“I want a hug from you. You never touch me. Why?”

Sitting up, Mycroft subtly tried to get away from her as much as possible. “You’ve noticed that I never touch anyone.”

“Except William.”

“He forces me.” Mycroft looked behind her for a moment and then glanced directly at her small frame. The idea of overpowering her and locking her in the downstairs closet crossed his mind, but he discarded that…unless  _ truly _ necessary. He scanned her body for any weapons. No knives or garden tools or even one of his father’s collectible pistols. He breathed only slightly easier. 

Eurus never needed tools to harm someone. He kept his guard up. 

“Then maybe I should force you too?”

What little stress he discarded came back in double. Mycroft straightened slowly. “Eurus, forcing someone isn’t right.”

She tilted her head slowly.“Why?”

“Because their feelings, the meaning behind those actions, must be willing for them to  _ mean _ anything. You could force me to hug you, but hugs were invented by humans to show affection, an emotion that must be given willingly for it to be true. You cannot force emotions and have them mean the same thing.”

She understood him. Mycroft didn't relax. 

Frowning, Eurus nodded slowly. “Can you willingly give me a hug?”

“Yes.”

“Will you?”

“Come here, Eurus.” He sighed and pulled her up onto his bed. She was soft and frail with her long dark hair in braids, two braids. False security. “This is a proper hug.” He pulled her fully against him, praying to a god he didn't know existed or not that she wouldn't shove a knife between his ribs to find out how quickly he’d die or something.

Nothing happened. 

Well, nothing except that Eurus melted against him. She gave a little sigh and snuggled instinctively closer. Mycroft looked down at her in shock. She was actually asleep. 

He had never seen his sister asleep. Ever.

Knowing it was a risk to take her back to her room, Mycroft also knew it was a risk to let her sleep beside him. 

Swallowing, he decided that he couldn't risk it. He would sleep later, when she was not nearby.

Falling into a light trance, he continued to work on his Mind Map. Organizing everything that has happened to him the previous day. He put what Eurus looked like asleep in her chained room in the basement and re-locked everything uptight.

It was morning when he snapped out of it. Eurus was still asleep, which was strange. 

She never slept longer than four hours at a time. 

The door slammed open, and his sister snapped awake with a jerk. She immediately knew where she was and who came in.

“WHY IS SHE SLEEPING BESIDE YOU AND YOU SAID I CAN’T!”

“Run on sentence, William.” Mycroft knew it was going to be another horrible day with his horrible family. He once again contemplated the merits of running away.

Eurus was shouting at her other brother now. She only ever acted like a normal child when she was arguing with William about something. Most of their arguments were about facts, chores, and Mycroft. Well, mostly Mycroft.

“HE WAS MY BROTHER FIRST!”

Mycroft exhaled and knew that they wouldn’t notice him changing his clothes. He pulled off his pajama top and then paused to look at himself. He needed to stop eating so much. Sighing, he pulled off his bottoms and quickly dressed. 

A glance at his siblings told him that he had been right. They hadn’t noticed anything. 

But they  _ were _ blocking the door. Sighing again, Mycroft grabbed a jacket, tied up two books into it like a satchel and then climbed out the window, closing it behind him while balancing on the ledge. Mummy hated it when he did this because she didn’t want William or Eurus following him out and trying to see if they could do it too.

Taking a deep breath, Mycroft balanced himself and then jumped, grabbing onto the tree branch just outside his window. It was all math and angles really. He shimmied down the tree, brushed himself off and then entered the servants’ kitchen. 

“Jenny, what’s for breakfast?”

“Fruit, bagels, eggs, and bacon, Young master Holmes. It’ll be ready in thirty minutes.” The old woman nodded to him. He snagged a bushel of grapes and nodded. 

“I’ll be in the parlor.”

“Alright, sir.”

Quickly, Mycroft settled down on his favorite spot and read. William and Eurus would notice he was missing in about four minutes. It gave him just enough time to read the last four chapters of his book.

Sure enough, the moment he closed his book, he heard William hollering for him and clomping down the stairs with a lighter pattern matching Eurus’ footsteps right after him. 

He sighed tiredly and set his book down to join the second he hadn’t read yet. “Yes, William?”

“Do you love Eurus more than I?”

“Than ‘me’, William. Grammar.” He gave his brother a look and then shook his head. “I love both of you equally, William. It is possible to do so, after all.” He glanced at Eurus and explained. “Love is a form of affection.”

“I know. I read about it in the dictionary.”

“Good.” He looked at William. “I love both of you in the same way.”

Eurus stared at him intently. “What does it feel like?”

“Like you’ve had a nice cuppa and are near a warm fire on a cold night. That’s what it feels like to be near someone you love.” Mycroft personally didn’t know what it felt like. He had never experienced it before, but that was what his mummy said. So, that was what he would say.

She nodded slowly and then looked at William. “Then I love both of you.”

“I guess I love both of you too.” William pouted at Mycroft. “But I love Mycroft more!”

“Obviously.” Eurus rolled her eyes. “I love Mycroft more too.”

Climbing onto the sofa, William picked up Mycroft’s second book. “You haven’t read this one yet, the pages are still pressed together tightly. Read it to us too?” His eyes gleamed. Eurus climbed up onto Mycroft’s other side and curled into his waist. William was quick to copy her, worming his way under Mycroft’s arm.

Giving vent to an exasperated sigh, Mycroft had no choice but to comply. He picked up the book and began to read.

Often he wished he had been an only child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus plays games and plays with matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
Things start getting hot for Mycroft in this chapter. *whistles innocently

**Chapter 2**

~June 10, 1988~

Violet Holmes looked out the window and smiled at what she saw. “They both adore Mycroft so much.” Her smile faded slightly. “And he tolerates them so unwillingly…”

“He’s a teenager, love. He’s also not quite…average. Emotions are difficult for him to understand. Just give him time.”

“I heard him say to the younger ones that he loves them.” Violet shook her head. “He doesn’t know what love is. Not even platonic love. Probably doesn’t even know there are different types of love.” She sighed again and turned away. “Those two always bicker over him. Eurus only wants to play with William but Mycroft…she wants to cuddle with him.”

“If only they knew how to share.” Sigurd chuckled.

“Share? A human can share another human?” 

They both jumped and turned to stare at the grass-stained William and Eurus. Violet smiled and nodded.

“Of course. It’s quite like sharing a toy, except Mycroft has rights and feelings and desires to be respected. Remember when you both wanted to play Daddy’s piano?” They nodded slowly, eyes never leaving her. Violet smiled at them. “Well, it like that. You two fought over who would get to play the piano, but when Mycroft convinced you to learn duets, you got to both play at the same time and bring out beautiful music. If you spend time with Mycroft at the same time, then you’ll get twice as much out of it than if you only wasted time arguing with each other. After all, Mycroft will have to go to Uni sometime soon, and you’ll only see him on the holidays after that. You need to share your time with him now before you can’t have any time with him after.”

Both William’s and Eurus’ eyes widened at the realization that they wouldn’t have their big brother with them at all times. 

Eurus grabbed William’s hand and dragged him into the garden. “We need to share him.”

“Mycroft isn’t a piano. You’re silly!”

“No, I’m not! He’s not a piano, but Mummy’s right. We have to share.” Eurus stared at William seriously. “We both sleep in his bed at night, or take turns. Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday nights are mine. You get Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights. We both sleep with him on Saturdays. Okay?”

“Fine. And whenever he’s reading, we share his voice.” William looked at her as she nodded.

“Agreed. And the same goes for listening to him practice the harp, piano, violin, and cello.”

“Alright.” William frowned. Victor was going to come to play, but he fell down his stairs and twisted his ankle. “Wanna play with me?”

Eurus’ eyes widened in shock. She hadn’t anticipated that. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He bit his lip. “Just don’t try and make me laugh or anything. I didn’t like it the first time.”

She frowned but nodded. “Alright. How can I get you to laugh properly?”

William exhaled and started telling her jokes and things.

~July 18, 1988~

Mycroft reclined on the roof of his family home. It was the only peace and quiet he could get. William and Eurus’ legs were too short for them to try and climb, and if either of them did try, then he’d be less one sibling and all the better for it.

_ Sharing me like I’m some nursery toy! Honestly! This is all Mummy’s fault! _ He gritted his teeth and continued reading the science journal about the ocean.

~July 27, 1988~

Victor was missing. William was distraught.

Mycroft looked at Eurus darkly. “Where is he?”

“Won’t tell. Can’t tell. Play the game, Mycroft.” She smiled up at him. 

“That’s a game you’re playing with William, not me. The rules are different. What do you want in exchange for telling me, Eurus?” Mycroft swallowed and looked at her, knowing he was in deep with those few words.

Eurus’ eyes seemed to gleam. “I want a kiss.” 

Frowning, Mycroft nodded. “Alright. Tell me where he is.”

“At the bottom of the well.” Eurus leaned forward and pressed her lips to his before pulling away and then dashing away.

Mycroft shouted for his father and mother. 

They were about two days too late.

William was…inconsolable. 

That Sunday night, Eurus slipped into his bed like everything was completely normal. Mycroft tried to breathe evenly as he reclined next to a killer. 

“Why did you do it?”

“Give me a kiss, Mycroft?”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, but she frowned and shook her head. “No. Not like that.” She grabbed his pajama collar and kissed his lips again. “That.” She smiled at him. 

“Answer my question, Eurus.” He tried to keep his voice even. 

“William and I share you, but Victor disagreed with me sharing Willam. Victor didn’t want to. He pushed me into the river when I tried to explain the arrangement with him. He called me a stupid sister and a tag along.” Eurus frowned. “I think I felt anger. He didn’t want to share William, and I felt anger.” Eurus snuggled against a pale and stunned Mycroft. “William is my brother. I was willing to share, but I was also willing to fight for him.” Eurus giggled. “Victor didn’t know how to fight very well.”

“Stop.” Mycroft struggled for balance. “Eurus, you…can’t fight any of William’s future friends.”

“I won’t.” She yawned softly. “He won’t have any future friends. Only me and you. That’s all he needs.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because that’s all I need. William is like me, only dumber. We only need each other. Night, night Mycroft.” She fell asleep easily. Mycroft wanted to throw up, but to move now would wake up his sister.

_ Dear Mother Mary, I need to escape this family! _ Mycroft tried to breathe.

~July 31, 1988~

Something was wrong with William. He didn’t react to Victor’s name anymore. Eurus was happy about whatever change had come over her brother. 

Mycroft was struggling with whether or not he should tell his parents. 

Then the unthinkable happened. Violet pulled Mycroft into a tight hug and kissed his cheeks. “We love you, Myc.” Sigurd chuckled and picked up the letters. 

“From three prestigious universities! My, my, you are definitely going places.” He looked at his son. “Science or arts?”

“Science I think. Soft actually. I want to go into politics.” Mycroft smiled at his father. “Like grandfather.”

“Well, the old codger would be happy to hear that.” Violet huffed but then kissed her son’s temple. “Congratulations, Mycroft. Now don’t worry about which one to choose. We don’t care as long as you’re happy with what you’ve chosen.” She smiled and then ushered the younger children into the dining room. 

Eurus was staring at her parents intently, but Mycroft didn’t notice his sister. He was too busy trying to keep William from wailing about Mycroft leaving. 

In his focus on his little brother’s noise, he completely missed his little sister’s silence.

~that night~

Violet jerked sharply when she saw her daughter standing in her doorway in her white nightie. “Eurus? What’s the matter?”

“Do you love Mycroft too?”

“Of course I do, dear. I love all three of you very much.” Violet smiled at her gently. 

Eurus frowned more, confusion in her eyes. “But you love Daddy.”

“Well yes, but my love for your father is different from my love for you and your brothers. There is romantic love, and then there is platonic love.”

Eurus’ eyes sparked as she listened to something she didn’t know before. She heard her father finishing his shower. “What does romantic love feel like?”

“It feels like your sitting beside a nice warm fire on a cold night. You feel soft and sleepy and happy when you’re next to the one you love.” Violet smiled softly as she thought about it. 

Nodding quickly, Eurus smiled. “So you romantically love us?”

“No! No dear.” Violet laughed. “No, I only love your daddy that way.”

Her smile quickly vanishing, Eurus stepped closer. “But then what’s platonic?”

“Platonic love isn’t less than romantic love, but it is very different. It is fierce and strong. My love for you and your brothers will never stop, but while I want Daddy to hold me,  _ I  _ want to hold  _ you _ . Platonic love makes you feel safe, like a blanket wrapped around you during a thunderstorm, sheltered in a house. You feel happy and safe, but the warmth isn’t as strong.”

Eurus looked down at her feet. “Your reaction makes me assume that feeling romantic love towards siblings or children is wrong.”

“Yes dear. It is wrong. Don’t worry about not knowing what romantic love is. No child is supposed to know that yet. You’ll understand that when you’re older.”

“But the doctors say that I’m much older than my peers.”

“Well, I’m talking about your body, dearest. Your brain is far ahead, and your body needs time to catch up to it.” Violet then took her back to her bedroom. “Now sleep my dear. Goodnight.” She kissed Eurus’ forehead.

Eurus sat up. “I love William and Mycroft, Mummy.”

“Of course you do.” Violet looked at her in confusion. “I already know that.”

“You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be? I think it’s good that you love your siblings.” Violet laughed and moved to leave, but Eurus’ voice stopped her again.

“But you said it was bad.”

Swallowing, Violet turned sharply and stared at her daughter in shock and growing unease. “Eurus, has…Mycroft told you that you feel this way?”

“No. I don’t think he knows yet.” Eurus wrinkled her nose. “I have to get him to kiss me like Daddy kisses you in exchange for information. He won’t do it otherwise.”

“Eurus!”

The little girl stared at the older woman, whose back was against the wall. Violet’s eyes were wide open in shock.

“Yes?”

“You’re…you’re forcing Mycroft to kiss you?”

“No. Forcing is faked feelings. Mycroft says so. I’m not making Mycroft fake his feelings. I’m getting him to change them slowly. Changed feelings aren’t faked. What’s wrong, Mummy? You’re pale and shaking. Are you feeling fear? Is this was fear looks like?” Eurus climbed out of her bed but stopped when her mother stepped away from her and closer to the door.

“It will be okay, Eurus. We’ll help you. You’ll be okay. There are ways to get this to stop. You can love Mycroft platonically as a little sister should. You’ll be okay. Daddy and I will take you to the doctors in the morning. They can give you something to make emotions easier to understand.”

Eurus didn’t quite know what her mother was going on about, but she knew that her mother was trying to stop her from feeling love towards Mycroft. Eurus frowned sharply. “I don’t want you to stop it.”

“Now Eurus, just go to sleep, okay? Sleep tonight, and we’ll talk about this in the morning.”

Arguing would gain her nothing, Eurus knew. She sighed and then faked a yawn. “Okay, Mummy. Night night.”

Her mother practically fled. Eurus crept out of her room and slipped like a shadow down the hall. She bit her lip and then waited until it was very late, four in the morning, before slowly going down to Daddy’s study where he kept the keys to all the rooms in the house. He locked them up whenever the family went away on vacation. 

Grabbing the key to her parents’ room, Eurus slipped back upstairs and studied the lock. Her mummy didn’t want her to love Mycroft like she loved her husband. That much was clear. Another thing that was clear was that Mummy was going to try and take Mycroft away from her. Possibly even William too. 

Eurus frowned and shook her head.  _ No _ .

Slipping the key into the door, she twisted it in the lock and then slid the bolt shut. They wouldn’t be able to get out even from the inside this way. The locks were done that way to contain all burglars who tried to break in via windows when the family was away on vacation.

Eurus put the key in a potted plant at the base of the stairs before going out to the garden shed and grabbing Daddy’s grill fuel. Gasoline. 

She had seen how high the fire went when he put too much on. She slipped into Mycroft’s room and nicked his lighter, that he had hid from them all when he had been experimenting with cigarettes. 

Eurus wrinkled her nose. He hadn't smell good whenever he smoked.

Shrugging that thought away, she started to pour the gasoline everywhere upstairs, but as far from Mycroft’s and William’s bedrooms as possible. Then she took out the lighter and lit up the curtain. The heat seared her skin slightly, making the air turn blurry.

Eurus watched the flames grow, making sure they wouldn’t die out quickly as they did on Daddy’s grill. 

When they didn’t, she grabbed a bit of clear curtain and pulled it, watching it come off and fall onto the wooden banisters. The oil polish made the fire flame faster. Coughing now, Eurus quickly moved away and pushed open Mycroft’s door.

“Fire!”

Mycroft jerked awake and then cursed, grabbing her and waking William. “Eurus? Where are Mum and Dad?!”

“Already outside! They wanted to check on Jenny and sent me to grab you!”

Nodding, Mycroft pulled them along to the partly burning stairs. William was crying. When they went outside, Mycroft looked around and then whirled to look at Eurus. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Eurus smiled at him. “Kiss and tell?” Mycroft saw Jenny stagger out and rushed to her. 

“Mum and Dad are still inside, make sure William and Eurus stay here!”

“Sir!” Her eyes were wide with fear. Eurus screamed at him, but Mycroft grabbed his top, ripped it off, dampened it with the hose outside and rushed back in, keeping low to the ground as he did so. He rushed upstairs and could hear his parents screaming. The door was locked.

Why was the door locked? 

The smoke inhalation was making his mind fuzzy. Shaking his head, Mycroft tried to retrace his steps. The key was in Dad’s study. Rushing down the hot carpet, Mycroft burst into the study but couldn’t find the damn key. The smoke was thick now. The staircase was nearly in flames. He had to hurry. Everything would start to collapse in a few moments.

Hacking, Mycroft tied the shirt around his head and rushed to grab the spare set that Dad made for Jenny. Grabbing the key he wanted, he rushed up the stairs again. They collapsed just as he got to the top. He unlocked the door and caught his father and mother as they fell out onto the hallway. They rushed over to the stairs but pulled back when the floor started caving inwards. 

Mycroft handed his top to his mother and then grabbed both their hands and pulled them down the flaming hall to his room. “You’ve got to jump! Jump to the tree and climb down!”

Violet had to be cajoled, but she made it. Barely. Mycroft forced his father to go next. He could hear the sound of sirens, but they would be too late. Sigurd jumped. Mycroft climbed onto the sill and waited for the branch to be cleared. When the entire family waited at the bottom, Mycroft exhaled what little oxygen was in his lungs.

This was not an optimal jump. The smoke made his eyes sting and tear up. He couldn’t see. 

Heat seared his back. The fire was in his room now. The roof was burning.

Tensing, he jumped and felt nothing but agonizing pain as a collapsing part of the roof hit him in his back, making him miss the limb.

The sirens were louder now.

_ They’re closer then. Might get to me in time…might not. _

He looked up at the stars, could hear his family screaming his name.

There was more pain this time. But it was fading.

_ No pain. That’s not a good thing. Why? Why can’t I feel pain? _

The stars didn’t answer.

Mycroft passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brother...let's play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary above I totally nicked from FMAB when Nina said it to Ed and Al. ; )  
Ink...

Mycroft was still asleep. 

Eurus frowned as she watched him breathe in and out slowly. His heart monitor beeped regularly.

William sniffled again.

“Do you love him?”

Her brother looked at her and then nodded quickly. “Of course I do!”

“Platonically or romantically?”

William frowned slightly. “What’s the difference?”

“Platonically is like two friends. Romantically is like Mummy and Daddy. You can’t live without the person.” Eurus thought that was the best way to explain it. 

William frowned and then grabbed Mycroft’s lax hand. “Romantically.”

Eurus stepped closer to her brothers. “We can share him then, because I love him romantically too.”

Looking at her, William nodded slowly and then bit his lip. “What does romantic love entail?”

“What Mummy and Daddy do.” William wrinkled his nose. Eurus sighed. “Your body will grow too, William. You won’t always be like this. You’ll like that stuff eventually.”

“Do you?”

“Not really. I actually don’t understand it much, but I will.” Her eyes gleamed. “I’m going to the library this afternoon with daddy. I’ll research it and tell you what I learn.”

“Alright.” William traced a finger along Mycroft’s hand. “What’s it like to kiss like Mummy and Daddy do?”

“It tickles but it feels nice.”

“You’ve done it already?!” William gave her a betrayed look. “But we’re supposed to share him, Eurus!”

“I’ve gotten three kisses so far. Go ahead and take three.” Eurus watched as William clambered onto the bed, careful of Mycroft’s injuries- mostly second-degree burns on his hands, back, feet, and third-degree burns on the back of his legs, also four broken ribs and a cracked collarbone- before finally reaching his prize.

Slowly, William pressed his lips against Mycroft’s before pulling back. He hummed in thought. “I like it. His lips are nice.”

“I know. Two more, William. Then, we’ll be even.”

Her brother nodded before looking back at Mycroft’s relaxed face. He tilted his head and kissed him again, before sticking out his tongue and tasting his brother’s lips. 

Minty from when the nurses brushed Mycroft’s teeth for him. William wetted his lips and found a damp kiss was nicer than a dry one. He wanted to do more, but Eurus yanked on his ankle. 

“No more!”

“We could both do it together, you know.” William looked at her and then motioned for her to join him on the other side. 

Eurus looked at him in surprise and then moved to do that but the nurse came in. “What are you two doing? Get down this instant, young man! His injuries are not to be disturbed! Where are your parents?!”

William stared at his sister and sighed. They couldn’t kiss Mycroft in public. Their brother was a very private person. He wouldn’t like public displays.

Nodding in silent agreement, Eurus held William’s hand and followed the nurse out.

~August 3, 1988~

Mycroft breathed deeply and then opened his eyes. He felt strange. Sluggish and disjointed.

Drugs.

He was on painkillers.

He tested his mental parameters and frowned slowly. 

Morphine.

He must be in extreme pain then. He looked around and took stock of his surroundings. Hospital. His heartbeat sped up as his brain fully woke up, and he remembered that night. The fire.

_ The fire and rescue must have come in time. My family is alive. _ Swallowing, Mycroft looked at his side and saw buttons, including one that would summon a nurse. Taking a heavily bandaged hand, he pressed it. The family was rushed in quickly after the doctor checked him up. All in all, Mycroft was exceedingly lucky. If he had fallen in any other way, he would have been paralyzed for life. 

Exhaling, he motioned to his mother. “I want to talk to you and Dad alone, please.”

“Jenny, take Eurus and William to the cafe downstairs, please.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Eurus stared at her brother, a smug smile curling her lips. William was oblivious. 

When the door closed behind them, Mycroft looked at his parents. “Eurus did it.”

“We know.” Sigurd raked a hand through his hair. “I don’t know how but she convinced the fireman in charge that it was an electrical fire, despite all the evidence to the contrary.”

Mycroft closed his eyes. “She…” He looked at his mother intently when she coughed. 

“We know, Mycroft. We know how she forced you. Eurus is only five but she’s manipulated everything flawlessly.” Violet’s eyes were dim with tears. “She needs help, but she doesn’t want it.”

“Why did she start the fire?” Mycroft wetted his lips and glanced back and forth between his parents.

Violet sighed and rubbed her face. “I was foolish to confront her about her…feelings. She deemed me a threat and apparently wanted me…gone.” Her strength wavered, and Sigurd held her tightly. Mycroft watched their love with a strange look on his face. 

He wondered what it was like to love.

“What do we do?” His voice was hoarse. Sigurd got him some water. He nodded his thanks. In the end, Sigurd had to hold it to his lips. Mycroft’s hands were too badly damaged to hold anything.

Violet began pacing. “We put her away. Intensive child therapy. There are places for that. We visit her, but Mycroft, you will never be able to see her again.”

He had already come to this conclusion and so nodded, not giving much argument. “William?”

“Can’t know. He’s already gone through so much. The poor boy.” Violet sighed and then shook her head. “We’ll have to put it as a guise of Eurus being injured more than we thought during the fire. That way she can be taken away without much concern on William’s part.”

It was a good plan. Mycroft closed his eyes tiredly. “Okay.” He fell asleep soon after, distantly feeling his nurse tie his arms in the braces.

When he woke up, Eurus was sitting next to him. Mycroft looked at her, too tired to care how she might have gotten past their parents. “What?”

“They’re going to take me away soon. You’re letting them.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re wrong and need to be corrected.”

She frowned. “Is it wrong to love you?”

“Yes.”

“Then Mummy and Daddy and William are wrong too?”

“Maybe they are.” Mycroft closed his eyes. “How did you change the firemen’s minds?”

“Kiss and tell.”

He opened his eyes and stared at her. “I’m not that curious.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus is a problem.

After glancing at the closed hospital door, Eurus frowned and then tilted her head as she looked at his crotch. “Daddy took me to the library today. I researched a lot.” She studied Mycroft’s braces that held his arms in place. He tossed in his sleep now because of nightmares. According to the schedule, the nurses would come in and remove them in four minutes and seventeen seconds. She reached over and touched his crotch. 

Mycroft jerked and then hissed in pain. He tried to move away, but there was nowhere for him to escape.

Eurus pulled down his hospital pants and studied his penis and testicles. “Yours will probably grow to five and a half inches with perhaps…” Her head tilted as she traced her fingers up and down his penis. “When you reach full adulthood, you will be approximately six inches long when fully erect. According to my research, that should feel very good.” She looked at him with dark eyes. “I can’t wait.” 

Mycroft opened his mouth to shout for the nurse, but Eurus lunged forward and kissed him. “William wants this just as much as I do.”

“You’re lying.” He was hoarse and breathless with unheard sobs. Eurus methodically fixed his pants, small hands tucking him back inside. 

“We’re going to share you in everything.” Eurus smiled at him. “He kissed you when you were asleep. He’s reading the books I smuggled from the library too. He’s fascinated with it.”

“You’re twisting him!”

“No.” She frowned. “Everything he’s done is on his own free will. William chose to love you. He chose to kiss you. He likes kissing you. He said so. I didn’t make him feel or do or think anything, Mycroft. Stop making me the villain and him the victim.” She smiled wider. “No one is the victim here.”

Swallowing, Mycroft tried to pull out of his braces yet again, but he was stuck fast. Eurus tutted. “The nurses won’t come until I call them. I asked them not to.”

“What?”

She smiled at him prettily. “They like my voice.” 

Mycroft couldn’t breathe.

His parents came in and pulled Eurus off the bed. Mycroft refused to look at them. Sigurd quickly took him out of his braces. The nurses came in after Eurus called to the one named Janet.

Then they had to hook Mycroft up to oxygen. Something about him going into a severe panic attack. He couldn’t hear them very well.

~one day later~

Eurus was gone. Mycroft studied William, but his brother didn’t seem to make a move. He relaxed. His sister had been lying. That’s all there was to it. She had been playing one of her mind games on him. He had fallen for it. Mycroft closed his eyes and calmed down.

~five days later~

His hands were too badly burned for him to do eat his own food. He had to be fed. 

William offered to do it. 

~seven days later~

Mycroft was moved from the hospital into their summer home.

It became clear that William didn’t remember Victor at all. 

~fifteen days later~

The burns were fading, but Mycroft still had to be strapped down so he wouldn’t irritate the bones or the healing burns.

William was the one who did it and untied him in the mornings.

~twenty days later~

The first visitor’s day. Mycroft convinced his parents to not mention Eurus in front of William ever again. Thus, they left both boys behind and went to visit their daughter. And the pattern continued. Eurus slowly grew out of sight and out of mind.

And that suited Mycroft perfectly.

~four years later; February, 1992~

The boys grew older. So did Eurus, far apart from the world. However, soon, she refused to speak at all. Refused to do anything. She starved herself until Mycroft had been begged by his mother to come to visit her.

“Eat.”

“Hello, Brother. You’re thinner, lost ten pounds and sixteen ounces. Why?”

“You’ve lost too much weight also.”

She waved her hand slightly. “Not really. But I’ll eat if you want me to. Kiss me.”

The doctors stirred slightly and looked at him. Mycroft closed his eyes. “Eurus, you need to eat.”

“My body needs to eat. I don’t. Kiss me, Mycroft, and I’ll eat every meal I’m given.” She stepped closer to the young man. The nineteen year old stepped backward and then paused.

Swiftly, he moved closer and kissed her cheek. “You never specified where Eurus. Now eat.” He turned and quickly left the room. Eurus scowled but realized her mistake and started eating.

~September 9, 1994~

Mycroft ignored his sullen brother. Teen years had hit  _ Sherlock _ hard. 

“How will I sleep with you in Uni?!”

“Like every other person in the world, Sherlock. In a bed and alone. You’ve become far too attached to me. It isn’t right for siblings to share beds in their young adult years.”

“What’s wrong with being close to siblings?”

The doctors said it’s because Sherlock lost two close people to him in a very quick time frame. Mycroft didn’t know exactly why, but he didn’t believe them. He thought there was another reason for Sherlock’s clinginess.

But he didn’t have time to think about it. He had a train to catch. “I need to leave, Sherlock. Step away from the door.”

Sherlock snarled and then flounced away. “Fine! I don’t need you!”

Rolling his eyes, Mycroft bade his parents farewell and then hurried to the station. He had transferred to Cambridge from Oxford. Hopefully this school would be better suited to him.

Ignoring his parents calling to him, Sherlock reclined on Mycroft’s bed and plucked at the strings of his violin. He needed Mycroft to be under his control. He needed something to hold over Mycroft. Quickly, he listed out Mycroft’s weaknesses. There weren’t many. Only his family really.

Family?

Sherlock sat up and grinned. “Me.” The answer came easily.

The very next day, Sherlock accepted the joint that Mitchell offered him. Being high wasn’t all that bad. Sherlock was going to enjoy himself while convincing his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!   
I hope you enjoyed!  
Ink...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are struck, and Mycroft degrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have M content for those who are sensitive to sexual abuse and sex.   
Please read at your own discretion.   
Ink...

**Chapter 5**

~December 12, 1998~

Eurus was officially dead. 

Mycroft felt guilty tricking his parents and his brother, but Eurus needed to die in Sherlock’s life. He was beginning to see some of his sister’s habits in Sherlock, and that wasn’t good, even though Sherlock hadn’t seen her since the hospital those many years ago. They attended the funeral and then Mycroft went and checked Sherrinford, deeming it secure enough to hold his sister. But his sister was no longer his biggest concern.

Sherlock was doing drugs. Mycroft felt like screaming as he drove to where Sherlock was last reported being. The crack house was…filthy.

Shuddering, Mycroft hurried to the lone figure at the back of the dark room. “Sherlock…”

“Mycroft?” Sherlock tried to smile, but couldn’t quite manage it.

Mycroft immediately took his brother to a very private and secure medical facility that could help him detox safely. He visited promptly the next morning. The doctor in charge exhaled in relief. 

“He’s been kicking up a storm, shouting for you and disturbing the other patients. He’ll be happy that you’re here. Come with me.” The man was practically running. The nurses looked visibly relieved at the sight of him and quickly opened the door to Sherlock’s room.

Mycroft frowned as he studied his brother. “Leave us, please.” The nurses and doctors hurried out. “Sherlock, why?”

“It was necessary.” His brother smirked slightly. “And I liked it too.”

“Why was it necessary?”

Staring up at his brother, Sherlock’s smile widened. “Kiss and tell?” His voice was coy.

The reaction was instantaneous. Mycroft dropped his umbrella and reared back, crashing into a cart and smacking his still scarred back against the wall. “No.  _ No! _ ” He futilely shook his head. “No…please…”

Crawling off the bed, Sherlock chuckled. “It’s really quite simple. I stop doing drugs in favor of you…being my drug for me.”

“She told the truth. She was telling the truth.” There was despair in his voice.

“Eurus? Yes. She told me that she told you about me. We both wanted to share you.” Sherlock shrugged and disconnected the IV and prowled closer to his brother. “Now that she’s dead, there’s more for me.”

“Stop it. No!” Mycroft held out his hand, palm outward. “I am not consenting to this!”

Pouting, Sherlock heaved a great sigh before sitting back down on the bed. “Then I guess I’ll keep doing drugs. I like it so it will be no hardship for me.” His grey eyes glittered.

Mycroft stared at him. “I’ll put you away.”

“What, like Mummy and Dad did with Eurus?” Sherlock snorted and shook his head. “No, you won’t. Unlike Eurus, I’ve wormed my way into your heart.” He grinned darkly. “Caring really  _ isn’t _ an advantage, Mycroft. You don't give a damn about Eurus, but you do give a damn about me.” Sherlock smirked and drew his left leg up to wrap his arms around his knee, smiling at his brother all the while. “Well?”

Pressing himself against the wall, Mycroft tried to think, tried to find a way out, but Sherlock had neatly checkmated him. He  _ couldn’t _ send Sherlock away, and he couldn’t let Sherlock kill himself. That would be on him partly too. 

“Fuck.”

Eyes lighting up, Sherlock grinned and slipped off his bed and came closer to Mycroft. “Exactly. This is how it will go. I stay away from drugs, become a perfect British citizen, upstanding and holding down a job, visit Mummy and Dad like a perfect son, and you…” Sherlock pressed closer. “You will fuck me like my life depended on it.” Sherlock chuckled. “Which, it does actually.”

Wanting to retch, Mycroft closed his eyes and tried not to vomit. “I do not love you.”

“I know. But…your mind can be changed.” Sherlock pressed a slow kiss against Mycroft’s unresponsive mouth. “I believe it is called Stockholm Syndrome by some. Though that’s such a…negative view on changing a person’s mind.” Mycroft’s eyes widened in fear and surprise. Sherlock smiled and rutted his hard erection against Mycroft’ belt. “Payment starts now. I behave, and you reward me with your body.” Sherlock smiled. “Afterall, good boys get presents instead of coal, right?” Mycroft pushed his brother away. 

“No! I will NEVER…NO!” He fled the facility.

Two weeks later Sherlock was found again, overdosed and nearly dead. It was by chance and sheer luck that he was saved. Mycroft stared at him in despair. Sherlock stared insolently back. 

“You have a deal, Sherlock.”

Triumph flared in those grey eyes. “Good.”

~April 23, 1999~

Mycroft hissed as he walked down the hallway towards his sister’s cell. Sherlock liked to be rough and liked it rough. It had been a whole day ago, but Mycroft still felt some discomfort. 

He knew his brother had done it on purpose. Sherlock liked to leave a mark both inside and out.

However, he seemed to be keeping to his end of the bargain. He had become a consultant with New Scotland Yard and even had a set consultation fee. He had a license for being a consultant (something Mycroft cooked up for him). He had an income and a nicer flat. He visited their parents and played nice. He did everything a fine, upstanding British citizen should do.

Except have sex with his brother.

Mycroft took a breath, cleared his face, and then entered Eurus’ cell.

She looked up at him and then moved quickly towards the glass. She had refused to eat anything unless he visited her on Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. They talked, and played together. Eurus played the violin, and he played the cello. She flirted with him, and he deflected. He wanted nothing from her except to be healthy. This was the price for her health.

_ At least it’s cheaper than Sherlock’s prices. _ Mycroft wiped that out of his head immediately. His sister had a strange talent of nearly reading his mind.

The cabinet was pushing him to use Eurus’ skills. They only knew that she obeyed him, they didn’t know why she obeyed him. They didn’t know that his control teetered on the edge of a knife. They didn’t need to know.

Attempting to achieve supreme indifference in his voice, Mycroft spoke up. “Eurus, what do you think about helping your brother catch some criminals?”

“Why?”

“We would spend time together.” He studied his umbrella. She frowned at him.

“We spend time together because I need to eat. I’ll help you with your work for a price.”

“A kiss?”

Eurus smirked and shook her head. “The price has gone up. I want to suck you off.”

Mycroft stepped back and turned away. “Nothing is worth that.”

“Fine, but when those criminals kill people, think of how much you could have stopped.” Mycroft kept on walking. Eurus smirked, knowing he’d be back.

Seven hundred people died that month.

Sherlock paid his taxes and screwed his brother.

Mycroft threw up his meals into the toilet. Guilt and shame fed on him. Eurus’ mocking smiles and Sherlock’s orgasmic noises haunted his sleep. 

One thousand people died in the next month.

It was two more months before he caved.

The glass door opened, and Eurus pounced. The first seven minutes and forty seconds were spent with her simply running her hands over his body. The twenty-five minutes after that were spent getting him aroused. It was hard going, but Eurus was nothing if not stubborn. When she swallowed his cum, she mastubated and came at his feet, looking straight at him as she came. 

She then looked through the file he brought with him. “The terrorist cells are in the Donkey’s Neck of the Philippines but have branches in Sudan, Iraq, France, Sri Lanka, and England. Senator Niles is in charge of the British chapter.” She closed the file and then licked her lips as she looked at her brother. “I like this game.” 

Saying nothing, Mycroft straightened himself up and hurried out of the cell. 

Eurus called out to him, “Thanks for playing, Big Brother. I’ll see you soon. By the way,” she stared at him and licked her lips again, “you taste delicious.”

He shuddered and quickly fled. Eurus laughter followed him into the elevator. The cameras had been temporarily disabled during this time. He activated them again and left Sherrinford behind him. 

Due to Eurus’ information, he saved over a quarter of a million people and put a stop to the largest known spy and terrorist cell. But this caused him to push himself harder than ever in doing his job. He would never asked anything of Eurus again if he could help it.

Meanwhile, Sherlock continued to plunder Mycroft’s body and keep his agreement. Mycroft continued to lose weight and feel guilt. Until he suddenly collapsed in the middle of a meeting. He was rushed to the nearest hospital.

St. Bartholomew’s Hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finally meets Molly. ; D

Mycroft became aware of his surroundings soon after his arrival at the hospital. Anthea was on the phone, updating Smallwood and the others. Mycroft could hear the doctors arguing with someone. 

“He’s my brother! I demand to see him!”

Sherlock was here.

“No…” Mycroft forced his body to sit up. He undid his IV and then slipped from the bed, still connected to the monitor. He knew he would only have two minutes and seventeen seconds before a nurse would rush in to investigate the flatline.

Sherlock’s voice was right outside the door. That meant Mycroft couldn’t escape that way. Looking around wildly, Mycroft saw the window. He dragged the machine with him and found his clothes. Dressing quickly, he tried to keep his heart level so no one would hear him be awake. Once he was dressed, he slipped off the monitor on his finger and then climbed out the window. There was a ledge. Excellent. 

Mycroft had always been an excellent climber and had perfect balance, even in less than optimal times like these. He heard the door burst open just as he turned the corner on the outside of the building. The window next to him was unlocked. Slipping into the room, Mycroft took stock of his surroundings. Hurrying out into the hall, he saw more people rushing into his room. Sherlock wasn’t able to get out. Grinning darkly, Mycroft moved to the lift, ignoring how the room was spinning and how his heart was possibly beating forty beats faster than it should. He didn’t know where he was going really, only away from Sherlock. He felt flushed.

All the exits were watched. This was the first time his level of security worked against him. Mycroft cursed silently and took the lift to a random level. Getting out, Mycroft looked behind him and promptly ran into someone.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay? You don’t look okay! The wing for live patients is on the other side of the building, sir!”

“Live?” He swung around and looked at her. 

A classic English Rose. Mycroft blinked. She was very pretty.

“Yes, Sir. You’re in the morgue.” She winced as if expecting him to back away like she was diseased. 

“Ah. And there is a back exit for the morgue, yes?”

Frowning now, the girl nodded slowly. “Could I have your name?”

“Mycroft, now, could you possibly take me to this back exit?”

“Erm, you don’t look ready to leave the hospital yet.” She studied him with worry.

Scoffing, he waved a dismissive hand. “All I am is dehydrated and malnourished. I can fix that quite well at my own home, thank you.” He waved his hand slowly and then realized that the room was spinning faster. “There are people I wish to avoid. I don’t want to see them. They can’t see me.”

“Who are these people?”

Mycroft inhaled slowly, trying to breathe. His lungs felt like they were coated in iron. “Sherlock…”

The girl slipped an arm around his waist and moved him out of the hall and into another room. “You need to recline. Here’s my chair. Put your feet up.” She rushed over to her small fridge and pulled out a boxed juice. “Hope you like apple juice.” She punched the hole in for him and then handed him the box. “Drink slowly.”

He looked up at her as he sipped the juice. “You’re so different.”

“From who?” She gave him a quizzical smile.

“Ah, e-everyone.” He turned back to his drink. 

She laughed softly and then brightened at a thought. “Oh! I’m Dr. Margaret Hooper. Everyone calls me Molly. So, Mycroft, what led to you coming to the hospital? I need to know if you have any further injuries.”

“I collapsed from my chair.” He glanced at her calendar and clock. “Earlier this morning and woke up in this hospital. I heard his voice and didn’t want to see him so I slipped out.”

“But you could have simply told the nurses-”

Mycroft laughed softly. “Dr. Hooper, you do not know my brother. He could get anything he wanted, even a weekend stay at Buckingham Palace.”

Molly snorted. “Ah, I have a cousin who’s like that. Charming when he wants to be and a liar. Not that I’m calling your brother a liar-”

“Oh, he is. Don’t worry.” Mycroft nodded and then closed his eyes. He felt his heart slow. “Would they find me here?”

“No. I don’t think anyone would think to search the morgue for a live patient. They tend to avoid this place unless needs must.” Molly snorted. “Psychologically they think that if they avoid this place, then they’ll never end up in one. Morons.”

Laughing, Mycroft opened his eyes and studied her. “How long have you worked here?”

“This will be my fifth year now. I’m staying till I’m on one of those slabs. The Dean is…well, he’s my uncle so that works.” She snorted. “Nepotism at its finest.”

“Are you good?”

“Of course!” Molly drew herself upright and grinned at him. “Graduated early at Cambridge and then transferred here for more schooling. Graduated early here too.”

Mycroft frowned and looked at her intently. “Molly Hooper…Molly…Hooper…” He looked at her in surprise. “You and I were in school together!” He sat up slightly, but she moved as if to stop him from getting up. Mycroft slowly reclined again.

“Mycroft…bloody hell! You’re Mycroft Holmes?!” Molly stepped back and stared at him before outright grinning now. “The world is a small place. I remember all my roommates swooning over you.”

Blushing lightly, Mycroft cleared his throat and looked away, finishing his drink. She handed him a bowl of fruit. 

“This is your lunch. I cannot-”

“Buy me one later then.” She snorted and pushed it into his hands. “You need to eat more than I do. Actually, I could stand to lose a few pounds.”

“No. Simply gain muscle and that would work. You have the perfect amount of weight for someone of your size and height.” Mycroft glanced at her up and down and then went back to his fruit. “Thank you for this.”

“Why haven’t you eaten?”

“Haven’t been able to. My life is very busy. This is perhaps the most relaxed I’ve been in months.” He didn't mention how he couldn't keep anything down.

Molly scowled slightly. “That simply won’t do. You’re too alive and young to end up here.” She waved her hand in the general direction of the morgue. Mycroft snorted.

“It would be more peaceful, I can assure you.”

“Listen, I’m pretty well established here. I could make it so you could have lunch in the quiet of this place if that’s what you want. You don’t strike me as a squeamish person.”

Mycroft looked at her and then around him. Honestly, the Diogenes wasn't working as well as he would have liked. That was still an office of sorts, people could still come and see him. Sherlock could get to him there. But here…

No one would find him here. 

Licking his lips, Mycroft nodded slowly. “I accept.” He smiled up at her. “Thank you, Molly.” 

She blushed and then cleared her throat and pointed at the fruit. “Eat.” He chuckled and obeyed. After consuming a good breakfast, Mycroft convinced Molly to let him stay where he was. She sighed but acquiesced. And after contacting Anthea and having her discontinue the search, he settled down and looked over Molly’s case files. 

“You are good at what you do. Look at those stitches…” He studied the photos. 

“I try and make it so the stitches can hardly be seen. I'm the only doctor here who uses nude-colored thread.” Humming, Mycroft looked over the files some more. 

When it finally was the end of Molly's shift, she snuck him out of the hospital, guided by him to avoid the cameras, and hailed a cabby. The man took them to her flat where one of Mycroft’s cars were waiting. 

“Whelp, this is where we part.” She smiled at him, suddenly nervous. She wasn't in her zone anymore. 

“We will part only for a short while.” He opened the car door and smiled at her. “I still owe you lunch.” With a wink, he got in and closed the door after him. 

Molly was beaming as she went up to her flat.

But Sherlock was waiting for Mycroft when he got home. “Where have you been?!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock makes a move. Mycroft slowly drowns.

Not looking at him, Mycroft scanned himself mentally to see if Molly could be deduced from him. She couldn't. Exhaling, Mycroft knew that Sherlock wouldn't rest until he got an answer. 

“I was hiding in the hospital.”

“Why?! You were brought there to be helped! Why did you stop eating? Mycroft you need to take care of yourself!” Sherlock slipped a hand around Mycroft's waist. He rested his head on Mycroft's shoulder. “You must live, for your country and your family.” Sherlock’s hand slipped down to cup Mycroft's hip. “For me. I can't bear the thought of losing you, Brother Mine.”

“I will eat, Sherlock.” Mycroft exhaled. “Do not worry about me.”

“But I do worry.” He kissed Mycroft's neck. “Constantly.”

Mycroft pulled away and swallowed back bile. “Sherlock you don't have to act like this.”

“Act like what?” His brother sat down at the coffee table and poured them both tea, exactly how Mycroft liked it. 

“Like we are a couple.”

Looking up quickly, Sherlock hummed and regarded him. “I see.”

Mycroft stiffened when he heard Sherlock get up.

“Your tea, Mycroft.” 

Turning, Mycroft silently accepted it with a nod. 

“I know you don't agree, but I do love you. I love you very much.” Sherlock's deep voice washed over Mycroft. “Because of society's demands, you are making yourself sick with unnecessary guilt. Don't think I haven't heard you vomiting in the loo. This  _ must _ stop, Mycroft. You're making yourself ill because of this unhealthy attitude.”

Turning, Mycroft gaped. “ _ My _ unhealthy attitude?!”

Giving him a look, Sherlock nodded. “Yes. Now, I understand how you feel. I know this is hard. Fighting conditioning is hard.” Sherlock smiled at his brother and pulled him into a slow kiss that Mycroft had to be coaxed into returning. 

Sherlock pulled away and exhaled. “It will be a challenge, you know how it's almost impossible for me to resist your body,” Sherlock leered at his brother, “but because I love you I will go slower.” Sherlock rested his hands possessively on Mycroft's hips. “Listen, if you gain ten pounds and  _ keep _ it, during that time of weight gain, I will let  _ you  _ choose what we do together.”

Mycroft straightened and stared at him in surprise. “What?”

Sherlock slipped his arms around his brother’s neck. “You're in control. As long as I can be near you and naked, I'll be happy.”

Translation: Sherlock wouldn’t return to drugs if Mycroft took control but still made things sexual. This was a blessing to Mycroft. He could take things to a less  _ penetrating _ romance. 

Brain whirling with thoughts and plans, Mycroft did what he knew Sherlock would want and placed a soft kiss on his brother’s lips. “Thank you.”

Sherlock chuckled and pulled away. “I just finished a case for Lestrade.”

Mycroft went into the kitchen and started preparing their dinner. He enjoyed cooking though he couldn't eat much. Sherlock was in the dining room setting the table. “Oh? How was it?”

“Relatively easy. He advertised it to be a seven.” Sherlock scoffed and pulled out a bottle of wine. “It was actually a three!” 

Laughing softly, Mycroft shook his head and turned down the boiling water before putting pasta and salt into it. He turned to the bread and started cutting it. “What was it about?”

Sherlock jumped into the explanation eagerly, chattering about who did it and how it was done. Mycroft listened while he worked on their dinner. They continued to converse during dinner, and then Sherlock grinned slyly and led Mycroft to the bedroom. “What do you want to do Myc?”

Mycroft thought fast and then led Sherlock to the bed. He grabbed Anthea’s scented lotion that she had left last time she had come over to work overnight on papers. Slowly, he undressed his brother and then undressed himself. Then, he massaged his brother from head to toe, being sure to let Sherlock feel his bare skin at times. Sherlock was loving it, practically purring. By the end of it, he was asleep. Mycroft exhaled and then took a shower. When he came out, Sherlock was still out on top of the bed. Shaking his head, Mycroft coaxed his brother into the bed and then slipped in beside him. Sherlock hummed in contentment and slid up against Mycroft. 

“Love you, Myc.”

“I love you too, Sherlock.” Mycroft was half asleep when he said it. It came out naturally. 

Sherlock's fingers pressed into his hip. 

~one day later~

Eurus frowned at him. “The attendant was telling the truth. You are too skinny. Why isn’t William helping you?”

“He goes by Sherlock now, and whatever you claimed, he does not love me like you do.” Mycroft was praying that she bought the lie as he examined his brolly handle carelessly.

Eurus’ dark frown told him that she had. “Why?”

“Society’s conditioning got the better of him, I suppose.” Mycroft slipped his hands into his pockets. “Now, I’m here. Visiting you. On the correct day. Eat.” She sat down near her food almost sulkily. 

They spoke about many things, though Mycroft was very careful with what he said. He gave her updates about the family but never any locations. 

“Any problems with your work?” Her eyes glittered lustfully. 

Forcing back the urge to run, Mycroft smiled menacingly. “No.”

“You need to go on a diet, Mycroft. A diet of fats and proteins. You need to gain weight.”

His eyes narrowed. “I’m  _ fine _ .”

She finished the last of her food and then moved over to him, hands touching the glass. “No you’re not.” She looked him up and down and gave a small whine. “I want to touch you.”

“Eurus, do you even care that I do not hold love for you like this?”

She snorted and waved her hand slightly. “You  _ would _ if you let yourself go there. Sometimes, Mycroft, your extreme self-control is detrimental. You just need to let go and have fun.”

“Fun? Fun having sex with my sister?” He scoffed and moved to turn away. 

“Yes, fun!”

Shaking his head, he left. “Goodbye, Sister Dear.”

~one day later~

Mycroft smiled at Molly as she came into her office and saw him. Her face lit up. He pulled out his lunch and the lunch he bought for her. She pulled out an energy drink that she had bought for him. 

“It's filled with electrolytes. You need them.” He chuckled and took the drink.

“Thank you.”

~two weeks later~

“What's going on in that brain of yours?!” Sherlock had dragged Mycroft to a rooftop restaurant while in disguise. 

“Just follow me.” Sherlock shot him a grin and then greeted the maître d'hôtel. They were quickly seated. The meal was delicious, but Mycroft's nerves made his stomach roll angrily. 

The idea was ludicrous. He could stare down a murderous dictator, but being in the presence of one of his siblings made his body tense with anxiety. 

When their dessert came, Sherlock slipped a box from his pocket.

Mycroft stared at it.  _ No. _

“What you told me two and a half weeks ago stuck with me. You're right. We started this as an arrangement, a deal. But…Mycroft, I care so deeply for you.”

_ If you cared, then you'd let me go. _

“I know you cannot marry me but…several couples don't bother marrying anymore. We can do the same.” He smiled at Mycroft. 

_ Marrying. He's making himself my husband. I'm married to my brother… No…this is- _

Sherlock took Mycroft's hand and slipped the golden band onto his finger. “It's not just sex anymore, Mycroft.” His voice was low. “I need you. Every time I'm near you I feel warm and content and happy.” There was wonder in Sherlock's eyes. Mycroft's breath caught. He never made anyone happy except his siblings. “Mycroft, you make me  _ happy _ . And I will never rest until I can make you happy too.”

_ Sherlock's idea of happiness is…wrong? _

Numbly, Mycroft took the second ring and slid it onto Sherlock's finger also. Sherlock grabbed Mycroft's hand and kissed his wrist on the underside. Mycroft swallowed and stared at his brother. The man was truly attractive…

_ If he weren't my brother, then I would find it easy to fall in love… _

Sherlock pulled him into a kiss, hand curled around the back of his neck. Mycroft pulled away to breathe. Sherlock nosed along his jaw and neck, nipping and kissing every patch of skin. Mycroft exhaled and closed his eyes, hand tightening around Sherlock's own. 

“I wish you'd let me sink into you, Myc. Let me wrap my mouth around you and give you pleasure and heat. Feel you stretch and clench around my tongue.”

Mycroft gasped quietly as Sherlock sucked on his earlobe. Suddenly his brother pulled away. “But you still think this is wrong. I can't force you. Force isn't love.”

_ You can't force me but you can change my mind. You and Eurus both.  _ It was grimly amusing to Mycroft that neither Eurus nor Sherlock realized that they were still sharing him. He hadn't done anything sexual with his sister since that terrorist cell. He nearly had several times, but he forced himself to work it out on his own. 

“Thank you.” His voice was hoarse. 

Sherlock settled his hand on Mycroft's flaccid penis. He hummed softly and started petting his brother, slipping his hand into his brother's trousers and pants. Sitting up quickly, Mycroft looked around, but no one was looking towards them. 

By the time the waiter came to collect their dishes and leave their bill, Sherlock had coaxed him to full erection. Mycroft shifted in his seat causing Sherlock to chuckle. “Comfortable?”

“Sherlock.” His voice was dark with warning. 

“Oh very well.” Sherlock sped up his hand and made Mycroft cum in his pants. Mycroft inhaled sharply, hips rising slightly off his seat. 

Sherlock grabbed a few napkins but paused. He smiled darkly and removed his hand from Mycroft's pants, licking his hand and standing up. He raised an eyebrow at Mycroft, smug. Gritting his teeth, Mycroft stood as well and followed his brother out, the ring heavy- like a slave collar- on his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented! I really enjoy reading your feedback!  
Ink...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft makes a dangerous decision. But...is it cheating? Or does he deserve having his own life and love?

Sherlock joined him in the shower, but only to help him bathe. Mycroft could tell that he wanted to do more but held back. Once in bed, Sherlock studied their rings and was smiling softly. Contentedly. 

Mycroft huffed out a breath and turned out the lights. “Go to sleep, Sherlock.”

“I love you, Mycroft.”

“Love you too, Sherlock.”

“My husband…you’re a very handsome man.” Sherlock curled his arm around his newly made husband. Mycroft tried to breathe.

“Thank you.”

A single kiss to Mycroft’s shoulder and then Sherlock was asleep. It took a bit longer for Mycroft to fall asleep.

~the next day~

After spending a half an hour to lose whatever tails Sherlock had undoubtedly put on him, Mycroft looked around as he slipped into his car. It didn't take long for him to drive to Bart’s Morgue. Yes, he drove personally so no one would be able to know where he was. Anthea had a blackout order for two hours. She was to detain or deflect everyone, even Sherlock.

Molly greeted him with a cheerful smile as always. Relaxing quickly, Mycroft smiled at her. 

“You wouldn't believe what happened today.” 

He lifted a brow, knowing this would be one of her mini rants about work that would make her curse and then blush adorably as she apologized for said curse. 

“Marcus, you know the coroner working with Bart’s, was talking down to me again! Ooh! He is such an odious man! You know I have a double license that allows me to be a pathologist as well as a mortician. Well, he  _ still  _ keeps asking me for my documents when I go to pick up bodies! After five years of working with the man, he still has me go through a security check! It takes about an hour!” Molly waved her chopsticks around angrily. “It's only supposed to take five minutes or so!”

Covering a smile, Mycroft listened to her. 

“Well, I finally had enough and asked him why he only singled me out.” Two splotches of red appeared on her cheeks. “He said that he still couldn't believe that a  _ woman _ was the mortician and pathologist at Bart's! Of all the things to say! He was putting me through all of that just because I am a woman! Of all the misogynistic bastards!” She fully blushed this time. “Sorry for cursing. I- I don't usually…”

Mycroft knew that laughing would be socially unacceptable, but Molly looked so  _ cute  _ when riled up. “I can completely understand why you would curse, Molly. He sounds like someone who is wholly unappealing.”

“ _ That's  _ putting it mildly.” She huffed and then gaped when he nimbly stole her last piece of chicken with his own chopsticks. “Hey!”

“You want me to eat more.” He gave her a rarely seen, cheeky grin. It was strange. Whenever he was around Molly, he felt younger, lighter, and warmer than his usual ice cold, emotionless self.

She rolled her eyes and simply shook her head. “What about you?”

“Me?” He tried to pull off an innocent look. Molly just gave him a look of her own. Chuckling, Mycroft answered. “I work in a minor position in the government.” He stared at his food. “It doesn't sound stressful, but it is.” Molly hummed and then smiled at him. 

“Things other people think are easy can be challenging to others.” She shrugged. “You can't judge your situation with someone else's experience.”

Mycroft stared at her and realized that his mother would  _ love _ Molly. He cleared his throat and tried not to think about bringing Molly home to meet the family. Sherlock would…he shuddered to think of what Sherlock would do.

“Mycroft?” Looking up, he raised a brow. She smiled at him. “You were thinking about something unpleasant. This is supposed to be your break. Stop it.” She smiled at him and then went back to her food. 

Mycroft laughed softly and nodded. “Very well. But that means you'll have to distract me.”

“Oh?” She grinned and then handed him a file. “Solve this if you're so smart.”

Opening it, he inhaled and read it quickly. His brain consumed the knowledge. “The uncle.”

Molly blinked and took the file before setting it open on her desk. “But how, if he was in New York at the time of the murder?”

Moving up behind her, Mycroft pointed over her shoulder. “There was a plane ticket, yes, but he was never on the plane. Look.” Bending slightly, he flipped the page. “He messed up the time zone he was supposed to be in.” Mycroft frowned. “Why do you have the complete police file?”

“Oh! DI Greg Lestrade left it for me to look over. I sometimes need a whole view and context instead of just the body. This contains details of where he was found so I can corroborate that with soil samples and pollen samples and whatnot.”

“Have you interacted with my brother then?” He looked at her as she turned around and stared up at him. 

“You mean the glorious and illustrious Consulting Detective?” Molly gripped her chopsticks tighter. “Yes. I met him.”

Mycroft tried not to wince at her icy tone. “Did you mention me?”

“Of course not!” She rolled her eyes. “Unlike what your brother seems to think, I am not stupid. You're here to escape people. Telling the very person you were running from the other day would be a moronic thing to do.” 

“Thank you.” Mycroft exhaled. “Did he deduce you?”

“No.” She put her chopsticks down. “I prefer to think of it as viciously and unnecessarily airing a person’s secrets just to show off his massive intellect.” She swallowed. “He's your brother. I'm sorry! I shouldn't-”

“Tell the truth? My brother is immature, obnoxious, and offensive. I was running from him for a reason, Molly.” 

She stood up and vented a laugh. “Are you like him? Not obnoxious! I just meant, can you read people like that?”

“Yes, but I know how to keep my mouth shut.”

She smiled bitterly. “Then you know about my brother being a felon and me not having had a date in years?”

“Yes and no.” Mycroft swallowed and moved closer to her. “I know about your brother, but you have gone on a date. Or  _ will _ go on one very soon. If you accept me, that is.” 

She looked at him in surprise. “Really?!”

_ You're a fool, Mycroft! Sherlock will find out! He'll find out and hurt Molly! And himself! But I can’t be selfless all the time! I  _ need _ Molly! I NEED THIS!  _ Banishing these thoughts, Mycroft smiled and nodded. 

“I'd love to go out with you! When and where?”

_ A late-night meeting is what I'll say to him. They've happened before. He won't bat an eye. I'll have to be careful. Can't do them too often. I'll need a cover story if he does find out.  _ “Tomorrow night. Green Clover Club. At six. I'll pick you up.” His heart was beating fast. 

“Okay. But I need to ask about…that.” Her eyes dropped to his wedding ring. Mycroft smiled. 

“Transmitter. Even minor officials get gadgets.” He winked at her. She laughed. Pulling it off, he handed it to her. “See the button on the inside?” Sherlock had done this so he could let Mycroft know he was alive after cases out of the country, and so Mycroft could let him know that  _ he _ was alive after meetings out of the country. 

“How clever!”

“It is, isn't it.” Mycroft swallowed. “I suppose a kiss would be…presumptuous?”

She smiled at him before moving closer and closing her eyes. He dipped his head down and kissed her, slipping his arms around her waist. His heart was racing, and he felt too hot under his skin. 

“You're beautiful…” 

She blushed hotly. “Thank you.”

He kissed her again. Feeling sick with guilt and warm with love.

_ So this is what love feels like? It's nice… _

When Mycroft got home, Sherlock wasn’t there but a note was. 

_ ‘Gone to Germany for a case. Asked for me personally! Finally, people are beginning to notice how much better I am than the police. I’ll Skype tonight at ten your time. -SH’ _

All the stress left Mycroft in one whoosh of breath as he exhaled. “Saved by a German victim.” He smiled softly, not being able to help it. 

Quickly, he contacted Anthea and had her rearrange his schedule. “I’m going to be working at my flat for the rest of tomorrow night. Try not to disturb me.”

_ “Of course, Sir.” _

Mycroft smiled as he hung up. Anthea was the best PA he had ever had. She was quick, efficient, and never asked unnecessary questions. Tidying up, he quickly did all the work he would allegedly be doing tomorrow. The rest of the night was spent with work and daydreaming about Molly. She already had a whole room in his memory map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all who have commented!   
Merry Christmas and happy holidays!  
Ink...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft gambles and makes a promise.

Sherlock Skyped promptly at ten. Mycroft quickly answered and positioned his computer so Sherlock could see his work but not know what he was doing. 

_ “Hello love.” _

“Sherlock, how are you?”

_ “Fine. Bored actually. This is a good case but tedious. I’m still collecting facts and questioning people. I will be back in a minimum of three days. The maid is definitely sleeping with the butler, and the butler is blackmailing the mistress of the house without a doubt, but strangely enough the master of the house is unreadable to me. What do you know of a Lord Einrich?” _

Mycroft closed his eyes and then tilted his head. “Oh…” Opening his eyes, he smiled. “Quite a lot. He was nearly murdered by his cousin, who fought him over the will of their grandfather. Also, said grandfather met a rather timely end when Einrich was staying over at the man’s villa. No one else was there, but the police weren’t able to claim foul play.” Mycroft hummed thoughtfully. “It’s too late to have the body exhumed though.”

_ “But it’s good to know in order to shake things up. Anything else?” _

“He had an affair with Lady Berta, while he was married.”

_ “Lady Berta? Never mentioned. Who is she?” _

“She  _ was _ his sister. He murdered her. But once again, the police were never able to prove it. Money talks.” Mycroft busied himself with his work so he wouldn’t see Sherlock’s face.

_ “How…long did this affair last?” _

“Oh, I don’t know. It was never mentioned in detail.” Mycroft kept his voice airy. “I suppose it was about three or so years.”

_ “Why did he kill her?” _

“The motive was never very clear. I think she wanted to get married to another man, and he didn’t want to lose her to said man.”

_ “If he couldn’t have her, then no one could. I see…” _ Sherlock looked worried for a moment before clearing his face.  _ “Thank you for the information, Mycroft. Have you eaten much today?” _

Having anticipated this question, Mycroft sighed. “Yes. I had Chinese, authentic thank you very much, and some of that nasty V-8 juice.” He shuddered. 

Smiling, Sherlock nodded.  _ “And have you been to the doctor’s? Anthea said you had an appointment today at three.” _

Mycroft made a mental note to inform Anthea that his brother did not need to know his schedule. “Ah…I deemed it an unnecessary way to spend the day, so I canceled it and continued with four successful meetings instead. Did you know that the PM will be making it mandatory for cabbies to be given background checks? Alicia thinks it’s a frightful waste of time. But I don’t know about that. Cabbies could be threats, just think if one went into the business of murder. No one ever notices a-”

_ “Mycroft…don’t you care about your health?” _

“Sherlock, I’m  _ fine _ .” His brother did not look convinced. Mycroft nearly groaned. “You worry too much.”

_ “Only because you refused to do any worrying over yourself. I have to anyways, it’s my job.”  _ Sherlock smiled at him softly.  _ “You’re my husband as well as my brother, and I love you.” _

Forcing a very convincing smile, Mycroft looked into Sherlock’s eyes on the screen and swallowed. “I love you too, Sherlock.”

_ “I’ll phone Anthea and have her make a new appointment. I love you, Mycroft. I’ll leave you to your work now. Be safe.” _

“You as well, Sherlock.” He hung up, not even bothering arguing with his brother about his doctor visit. Giving vent to a soft grunt, he stood up and decided to stretch and take a small turn about his office. 

His phone vibrated. Looking at it, he smiled. It was from Molly, testing the number he had given her.

_ ‘This is Molly! We still on for tomorrow? -M’ _

He grimaced slightly but typed back. 

‘ _ Yes, we are. Just to let you know, I prefer to call when possible. Texting does not agree with me. -MH’ _

She replied quickly. 

_ ‘Good to know! See you then! Xoxo! -M’ _

Mycroft laughed softly at the hugs and kisses. He wouldn’t mind a hug or a kiss from Molly.

~the next morning~

Waking up alone was a wonderful experience but strange. Mycroft didn’t move for a moment, out of habit, so he wouldn’t wake Sherlock. Then his brain caught up to him, informing him that Sherlock was currently in Germany, not their bed. Exhaling, he got out of bed and swiftly showered alone and changed alone. No one was trying to coax him into having sex or copping a feel. As he tied his tie, Mycroft studied himself in the mirror. He had gained roughly three pounds and was keeping his food down.

_ There is a direct correlation to Sherlock’s no longer having sex with me, and my ability to retain my food. Sherlock has undoubtedly noticed this. _ Mycroft didn’t really know how Sherlock felt about this whole issue. He was still forcing his brother into an incestuous relationship. Sherlock knew that Mycroft did not love him. But he still forced Mycroft to go through the motions of loving him.  _ In hopes of my becoming brainwashed into loving him like he loves me. _ Mycroft frowned darkly as he took his umbrella and briefcase. He exhaled slowly and then went to work. 

At lunch, he called Molly and let her know that he wouldn’t be able to meet for their usual lunch, but would be able to make it for their dinner. He made sure no one had been able to hear him or read his lips during this time. After lunch, he focused on the next crisis that seemed to beset the Cabinet.

Lady Smallwood was flirting with him again, but about halfway through the meeting, she noticed his wedding ring. It struck Mycroft that he had only been ‘married’ to Sherlock for a single day and a half. It was strange thinking of that. He smiled at Smallwood politely.

“Congratulations, Mycroft. I did not realize you had a significant other.”

He chuckled and nodded. “They wish to remain private. I don’t begrudge them that.” 

After the meeting was over (it got very awkward very quickly), Mycroft went to his office and finagled it so that Marcus Willoughby was transferred to another building. Smiling, Mycroft was happy that he was able to do something nice for someone outside of his family. 

His mummy called him as he was preparing to go home. She wanted to know how Sherlock was. Once again, as he often was, Mycroft was tempted to tell his mummy everything about himself and Sherlock. About Eurus being alive still. About his issues with eating…

“ _ And how are you, Myc?” _

“I’m doing well, Mummy. You know how busy my job can get though.”

_ “Yes, yes…Sherlock told us about your collapse, Mycroft. We were very worried. Why didn’t you tell us yourself?” _

Closing his eyes, Mycroft cursed his brother, but also cursed himself for not seeing this happen. Sherlock was very close to their parents due to his arrangement with Mycroft. “Ah…it was really nothing. A few skipped lunches too many, Mummy. I was discharged that very day. A few vitamin supplements and a steady diet. I’m completely fine.”

_ “Are your nightmares acting up again?” _

“What?” He frowned in surprise. 

“ _ Your voice is trembling, Mycroft. It only ever does that when you’re frightened and are trying to hide it. What’s the matter? Please tell me.” _

He swallowed and looked around his office. “I can’t talk about it, Mummy. I can’t…not over the phone and not where I am.” He couldn’t deny that his voice was tight. “Please.”

_ “Alright. When you next come down to see us without Sherlock, then we can talk. Okay?” _

“Yes. Yes, thank you.” Mycroft swallowed and then said his goodbyes before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a prompt list of one-shots with different pairings. Since Molly is my favorite character in Sherlock she'll be a central character in all of them. If you're interested then keep an eye out. ; D  
Thanks to everyone for leaving a comment!  
Ink...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date. Mycroft gains hope. Should he abandon it and Molly before it's too later, though?

His day passed quickly in a blur after that, and then he returned home, and then one hour before his date with Molly, he slipped from the house and shook off whatever tails he might have had on him for the day (the exact number varied). Then he went to pick up Molly. She answered her door and blushed as he gaped at her. She was beautiful. Dressed in a navy blue chiffon and white lace dress, Molly looked as beautiful as ever. The skirt was chiffon and the top of the dress had a single thick strap on one shoulder. The lace was stitched in a daisy pattern. She also had black nylons with the seams going right up under her knee length dress.

Mycroft swallowed. “You look beautiful.”

Blushing even more, Molly grabbed her coat, but he took it from her and helped her put it on. “Thank you.” They walked out into the street and then got into his private car. Mycroft drove them both to the restaurant. Molly was nervous. “I’ve got to warn you. I talk a lot when I’m nervous, and half of it gets jumbled up, and I make myself look like a fool.”

Mycroft laughed and glanced at her before focusing back on the street. “Molly, you could never make yourself look like a fool to me. You’re far too sweet to be considered one, and anyone who does think that is a fool themselves.” He smiled at her and then turned left and pulled into the restaurant property and parking lot. “You are sweet, even-tempered, gentle, sympathetic, and very smart. You are  _ not _ a fool.” 

Thus said, he parked, got out and then helped her out of her side of the car. She was blushing a rosy red again. Mycroft chuckled and then tilted her head gently up to look at him. Silently, he was asking to kiss her. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. He quickly leaned in and kissed her gently upon her lips before pulling away, glancing carefully around (no cameras and no spies), and then escorting her into the restaurant. 

They were seated in a nice corner near the windows so they could look over the Thames. The bridge lights were on, and the water was reflecting it so prettily. Molly smiled and then turned to him. “It’s beautiful, Mycroft. Thank you so much for taking me here.” There was a hue of worry in her eyes, but Mycroft chuckled and shook his head. 

“Minor position does not mean poorly paying.” He winked at her again, causing Molly to laugh gently before sipping her wine.

“Yum. Good choice.” She smiled and then glanced at the live entertainment, a dancing couple. The waiter came and took their order. Molly decided to go with the basic meal of grilled chicken with steamed veggies. She never experimented with foods on the first date.

Their conversation was light and easy, not awkward and sparse. Molly smiled and then picked up the menu again (she liked to keep them and just look them over). “Oh! Crepes! I love those. I especially like making them. Blueberry is my favorite.”

Mycroft looked at her in interest. “Really? You enjoy cooking?” He wondered why he hadn’t seen this for himself. Molly blushed and then nodded.

“I love it. My mother passed away when I was a child, leaving me with just my father. He couldn’t cook to save his life, so I had to. We both scraped by when I was younger, but when I could responsibly handle a stove alone, I started exploring the art of cooking and baking and also making recipes. My favorite is Shepherd’s Pie. I’ve made my own recipe for that, and it’s damn good if I do say so myself.” She smiled smugly.

Mycroft leaned forward. “I’ll tell you the Holmes secret recipe of cherry pie, if you share the Shepherd’s Pie.”

Grinning widely, Molly laughed and nodded eagerly. “Deal! My favorite thing to make right now is banana bread. I love making it. I mix so much into it. I’ve just created a blueberry banana bread with vanilla frosting that is completely to die for.”

Mouth watering slightly, Mycroft looked up when their food arrived. They continued to talk about the pros and cons of toaster oven to a conventional oven, crockpot to boiling and preparing personally, and such.  The evening was very enjoyable. Though, they didn’t stay for dessert. Molly insisted that they go to her flat and taste her lemon bars. 

“People take the zest a little too far sometimes, you know. They make the rind too large instead of small almost pasty like. That’s their big mistake.”

“Agreed. You need to have a proper tool in order to make the zest small enough to not be noticeable.” She let them up into her flat, and Mycroft immediately noticed the rather large and ornate and beautiful chessboard in the corner of her front room. “This is handmade.”

“Yes. My father made it. He was a woodcarver by hobby. Plumber by trade.” Molly laughed and shook her head. “Not a very respectable job, but he had his own business, and it paid the bills. You?”

“My father was an electrician before he retired. My mother was a mathematician. She was a professor and a lecturer. Then she gave it up to raise the three of us.” Mycroft picked up the Queen and studied it. It really was well done.

“Three of you?”

“I am the eldest, then Sherlock, and then my sister, Eurus. My parents were informed that she died while in hospital. All three of us were very smart. Eurus was the smartest of us though.” Mycroft exhaled. It felt good to speak about the ghost of his past. “She didn’t understand social norms and rules. She…well she fancied me in a way that was not acceptable. My parents sent her away, keeping us apart. Sherlock never knew the extent of it, still doesn’t.” Mycroft wondered why he was telling. By all rights, he barely knew Molly, but he did really. He did know her background (spotless) and her hobbies (normal and cute). She was trustworthy. 

Possibly the only truly trustworthy person besides his PA and his parents.

Molly gave him a worried look. “Mycroft, you don’t have to tell me anything about your past! Please don’t feel pressured-”

“If I did not wish to, Molly, then I would not have said anything. I want you to know. I want you to know so neither of us become too deep in this and then find out a skeleton that chases us away.” He set the Queen aside and grabbed her hands gently, sitting next to her. “Molly, I do not want this to end. I do not want this first date to be our last date. I am a genius. I am busy. I have many duties and secrets. I can’t tell you everything. I’m a very difficult man to love and spend time with. I am set in my ways and harsh when frustrated or deep in thought. Sherlock is not the only one who can be caustic and cruel.”

She stared at him intently and then smiled at him. “I understand, Mycroft. I’ll be completely honest with you when you’re pissing me off. You be completely honest with me when you simply want space. If we communicate, then we’ll make it better than most couples. Lack of communication is a lot of the problem.”

Mycroft stared at her and then swallowed. “Molly, I’m going to kiss you now.” He pulled her into his arms and pressed her into the sofa back, cradling her neck with his hand and gripping her shoulder with his other. She pressed her own small hands into his shoulders and kissed back just as fiercely.  When they parted, Molly smiled at him in a slight daze before blinking and then licking her lips. She stood and went to the kitchen to pour them both coffee and get them each a lemon bar.

Mycroft enjoyed both her and the bar. Between sips of the coffee and bites of the dessert, he kissed her everywhere that was acceptable. Her temple, neck, lips, hands, wrists, and jaw. 

When he had to leave, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “Shall we do this again?”

“Oh yes please!” Her flush of embarrassment at her breathy response made him chuckle and give her another kiss. 

“Tomorrow night I’m miraculously free. What restaurant do you want to go to?”

“Can we dine at my place? I want to make dinner with you this time.” Her eyes gleamed with happiness. Mycroft thought that was a brilliant idea, and he kissed her again for thinking it up. 

“I like kissing you. I feel free. Clean.” He cleared his throat and spoke before she could question him on his word choice. “Would five be good?”

“Tomorrow at five. You bring the ingredients for dessert, your choice of what it’ll be. I’ll prep for dinner.” She winked at him and then indulged in another deep kiss before finally parting and closing the door as he grudgingly moved down the hallway.

He liked Molly’s place. It felt…warm and welcoming.

He felt healthy there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen

~four days later~

Mycroft heard the latch of the front door unlock. He looked up from his file and watched Sherlock come in. His brother looked exhausted. Mycroft hoped that, in his exhaustion, he wouldn’t notice.

“Jetlag is a bitch.” Sherlock gave him a tired kiss and then slumped into Mycroft’s lap. 

Snorting delicately, Mycroft adjusted papers so he could continue reading his file. “I wonder what people think of us cohabitating.” 

“Two brothers, both hard to live with, Sherlock Holmes and the Iceman. They’ll think that we can’t find anyone else. Or rather,  _ I _ can’t find anyone to help pay rent, so you took me in.” Sherlock turned his head and mouthed at Mycroft’s clothed crotch. Mycroft exhaled slightly. 

“Point. Are you wanting to bathe?”

“Hmm…yes.”

“I can give you a massage as well.” Sherlock practically melted on the spot. Chuckling, Mycroft put his files away and helped his brother up. 

~the next morning~

Mycroft wrapped himself with his bathrobe, waking before Sherlock did. He started breakfast and then quickly moved to get dressed. If Sherlock didn’t see, then there would be no chance for him to know.

“MYCROFT?!?!”

“Shit.” Turning, Mycroft swallowed and lifted his hands. “I can explain, Sherlock. It was an order of the PM. All officials must train in self-defense for their own security. And in my defense that was the last bout I lost. I’ve been through quite a few now and have never come out the worst for wear.”

Sherlock stared at the massive and angry bruise on his brother’s side. “No wonder you massaged me last night still clothed. I was too exhausted to see why.” His eyes flashed angrily. “Who did it?”

“It was a training session.”

“Mycroft, you shouldn’t even be  _ exercising _ for pity sake! You’re still considered malnourished by the doctors! By the way, I’m pleased to see you’ve gained four and half pounds.”

“Five.”

“Four and a half, Mycroft, don’t be biased.” Sherlock stepped closer and gently caressed his brother’s side. “Please don’t do this, at least not until you’re cleared by a doctor.” He looked at his older brother with concern. “Please, Mycroft?”

Slumping slightly, Mycroft couldn’t deny the logic. “Very well. I’ll speak to the PM. I’ll work on something else while recuperating. How does that suit you?”

Sherlock smiled and kissed his brother. “Very nicely.” He pinched Mycroft’s nipples in a way he knew his brother enjoyed. Mycroft exhaled softly.

Feeling the stirring arousal, Sherlock smiled. It was getting easier and easier to get Mycroft aroused. They had been living with this arrangement for months now. Mycroft was stubborn, but his body was being conditioned to recognize that certain sensations led to certain outcomes.

Like Pavlov’s dog and the bell. Mycroft would become aroused when Sherlock started pressing his hands onto his brother’s body.

Whispering quietly, Sherlock spoke into Mycroft’s ear. “Take me, fill me, Mycroft. Claim me. I love you. I need you. Please, Mycroft.”

“Sherlock, I…I can’t.”

It was true. Mycroft wasn’t hard enough to penetrate Sherlock. Humming, Sherlock merely smiled and then pulled down Mycroft’s trousers and pants and then fitted his lips around Mycroft’s cock. His brother sucked in a breath and watched as Sherlock bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. 

A full erection was long in coming, but it did come. Pulling away, Sherlock smiled and pushed his big brother onto the bed before slowly lining himself up. He stared into Mycroft’s eyes as he sank down onto his brother’s cock. Mycroft gasped as Sherlock clamped down onto him. Sherlock was  _ always _ stretched. He lived to have sex with his brother. He  _ always _ wore a plug when out, and when home, he always stretched in the shower and cleaned himself.

Warmth seared Mycroft’s gut as Sherlock started moving slowly. So slowly. He knew what Sherlock was trying to do. He was trying to torture Mycroft into taking control. Sherlock always topped, and Mycroft knew that once he topped, he would be active in this relationship with Sherlock. 

He couldn’t bring himself to actually fuck his baby brother. Closing his eyes, Mycroft tried not to think of anything. It wasn’t long until he felt Sherlock’s cum. The tightness, the heat, it was too much, and Mycroft unloaded deep into his brother. Sherlock’s moan was…pornagraphic. Mycroft swallowed and licked his lips as he felt his brother pull off of him.

Sherlock leaned in close and kissed his brother’s lips. “Thank you, Mycroft. I love you. I love you so much, my husband.” His grey eyes glittered with lust and avarice. Swallowing, Mycroft tried to reply, but he could only inhale sharply when Sherlock started cleaning him off. When his brother was done, Sherlock looked at him expectantly. 

“I- I love you too, Sherlock. You’re…you’re welcome.”

The smile Sherlock gave him was wrong. So very wrong in so many ways. They shared a kiss before Sherlock went to the shower. Mycroft slowly dressed again and started getting ready for work. 

~a few hours later~

Sherlock slipped into the Diogenes Club and into Mycroft’s new private office. He looked around and then smiled when he saw a half eaten lunch at Mycroft’s elbow.

“Sherlock? What are you doing here?”

“Merely to pick up a dead case that Anthea mentioned you had for me.” He smiled darkly. “And to ask how that meeting went. The one with that idiot bint of a woman slapped your face.”

“Ah…that was a bit stressful. The file is over there. Thank you for looking in on me, but I do not need to be coddled.” Mycroft went back to his work, but Sherlock laughed. 

“What is a spouse for if not to help in stressful situations?” 

He knelt in front of Mycroft and pulled out his brother’s penis and started gently massaging it and licking it like it was a lolly. Tilting his head back, Mycroft cursed quietly as he felt his head hit the back of Sherlock’s warm, wet throat. Then the throat and mouth constricted. Mycroft jerked. He could feel himself growing harder, pushing further down. Sherlock flattened his tongue and sucked even as he pulled off, tracing his teeth along Mycroft’s vein. Mycroft was cursing quietly more now. Raising a hand, he started playing with his husband’s balls too. Mycroft jerked as Sherlock started speeding up. Mycroft didn’t grab his hair, but it was a near thing. Sherlock gave a whine of disappointment, but the vibrations were enough. He swallowed everything Mycroft released. 

Pulling away, Sherlock grinned as he studied his completely relaxed and boneless husband. “I hope the rest of your day proves just as relaxing, husband mine.” He kissed Mycroft, making sure his husband could taste himself on Sherlock’s lips. Mycroft kissed back lazily and then twitched when Sherlock cleaned him up. “Have a good day, Mycroft. I love you.” He kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sherlock. I love you too.” Mycroft blinked at him and then gave him a tired smile. “Thank you for…caring.”

Sherlock smiled with teeth. “Thanks for coming. I enjoyed the meal.” With that, he left.

Mycroft shuddered slightly as the door closed. He pushed his lunch away. It was becoming too easy to become aroused. He hated himself. He was a loathsome human being.

A monster.

Mycroft closed his eyes and held back the tears. He was becoming twisted. His gut clenched. Gasping, Mycroft rushed to his bathroom and closed the door, locking it. He had to be quieter. Keeping his tie close to him, he heaved into the toilet. As quietly as he could, he vomited up his lunch. When there was nothing but dry heaves left, Mycroft stumbled up and moved to the sink and rinsed his mouth and throat. He flushed the toilet and wetted down his face and neck. He was still shuddering from the throes of nausea. 

Fishing out his phone, he swallowed and dialed the number he had long since memorized.

“ _ Mycroft! Hello! You don’t usually call during lunch. Are you alright?” _

_ “ _ Quite, Molly. Quite. I just knew that I couldn’t make it to our usual meet up and so I wished to hear your voice since I can’t see your face.”

There was a pause and then Molly giggled, obviously blushing. Mycroft smiled.  _ “Mycroft, don’t you dare say you aren’t romantic! Thank you!”  _

He chuckled softly and then checked his appearance before exiting into his office. He covered his lunch with a shaking hand. Sitting down, Mycroft exhaled. “I can’t talk for long, but I wanted to know how you liked the gift.”

_ “Oh! It was beautiful! Mycroft, I don’t know how to say how much I love the necklace. Simple is really my thing. Rose gold with a single teardrop pearl pendant…how in the world did you know that I had my eye on it?!” _

_ I simply looked at your private wishlist on Amazon. _ Mycroft wasn’t gonna tell her that though. He leaned back into his chair and listened to her voice, eyes closed. “Molly, I love you.” She didn’t need to know that she was the only human on the earth that he had ever initiated those words to.

_ “Oh…Mycroft, I love you too! I’m…I’m so glad that I can get to tell you that! Sometimes… sometimes it happens that I’m the only person who feels that way and…I’m glad I’m not now.”  _ She sounded flustered and happy and blushing.

Mycroft smiled. “You’re not the only one, Molly, and all those others were fools whose loss is my gain.”

She laughed at that and then spoke softly. “ _ When shall our next date be?” _

Mycroft worried the inside of his cheek. Sherlock didn’t have a case, and Mycroft couldn’t use the meeting card too often…

“Ah…I don’t know about tonight, but possibly this Friday. I’ll have to check and see my calendar. Are you alright with that, Molly? I’m sorry this week has been so beastly.”

_ “It’s alright. The phone calls make up for it, but I want a kiss from you sometime. Even if it’s only a five minute meet and greet.” _ She laughed and then spoke up nervously.  _ “My er… my Aunt and Uncle want to see you. I’ve let slip that I’m seeing a man, and they’re curious. You didn’t tell me to keep it a secret, and I’m not ashamed of being in love with you.” _

Mycroft felt warmth inside spread to his heart at her words. “No, you don’t need to keep it a secret. Only from my brother. He’s a fright when it comes to, well, anything that he deems unacceptable. He’d give both of us a rather hard time. You understand.” That was the understatement of the century. Mycroft shuddered at the thought of what Sherlock would do to both Molly and to himself. The threat of drugs always hung over Mycroft’s head like the Sword of Damocles.

_ “Oh, I know all too well. Bloody, speak of the devil. I’ve got to go now. Talk to you later.”  _ Her voice lowered.  _ “I love you.” _

“And I love you. Bye.”

_ “Bye.” _

As he hung up, Mycroft heard Sherlock shout Molly’s name in that grandiose way of his. He exhaled shakily and felt more…stable now that he had spoken to Molly. She had that effect on him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another scarring life event in Mycroft's mind. What am I doing to this poor man?!

~three days later~

Sherlock looked up when the door opened, but no one came into the living room. “Mycroft?” He frowned and left his small lab in the guest bedroom (which had been renovated for said purpose). He walked straight into the front room and then saw no one. “Mycroft?” He moved slowly into the hall, wondering if he should grab a weapon or something. He relaxed when he saw Mycroft leaning against the closed door, but his husband didn’t look well. “Mycroft!”

Tensing all over again, Sherlock rushed to his husband and tilted his chin to make Mycroft look at him. “What happened?”

“I can’t fully explain, Sherlock. I…an experiment. Something horrible. There was a gas leak in the labs, exposing everyone, but no one noticed until days later. Days of being exposed, of breathing it in, of…” Mycroft shuddered. “They went mad.”

Sherlock stilled. “What?”

“One of the inspectors came, only got exposed to a single day of it. Was better off than the others. He saw them. Attacking one another, ripping each other apart.” Mycroft rushed past Sherlock and pushed his way into the bathroom and threw up. 

Between heaves, Sherlock gained the story. The formula being experimented wasn’t as strong as the original one from America. It was an experimental one that was meant to emulate a single emotion, rage. It was to help with adrenaline. For the first few days, the scientists and technicians were only snapping at each other. However, by the time the inspector came, they were exposed to enough of the leaked gas to try and kill each other.

It was a madhouse. 

“It was a…a huge facility, Sherlock. Over two hundred employees.” Mycroft’s haunted look in his eyes. 

“Did you see the footage?” Sherlock frowned when Mycroft let out a broken laugh.

“No… No, I was the inspector, Sherlock. I was there.” Mycroft gave another full body shudder. “That’s why I took so long on a routine inspection. I…I had to be examined by the therapists. It…it would be traumatic to anyone they said.”

“They’re right. Mycroft…”

“I filed for a vacation. I need to go home. To see our parents.”

Sherlock nodded. “I’ll drive you down, Mycroft. I can’t stay with you, because my experiment is time sensitive, but I’ll drive you down so you won’t be alone.” He gave his husband a look. “Although…I suppose I could just cancel my experiment and go with you. It would be the right thing-”

“No. No, I’ll be quite alright as soon as I get out of this thrice damned city.” Mycroft smiled at him shakily as Sherlocked helped him to the front room. “Sherlock…I saw a pregnant woman get ripped to pieces…”

Closing his eyes, Sherlock exhaled at the mental image. “Damn.”

Mycroft reclined against his brother with a soft sigh. Sherlock caressed his hair. “Every time I close my eyes I see blood spattering the walls, hear their screams of rage and pain. I…I tried to stop them, tried to keep the older doctors from fighting, tried to lock them in closets, but…even those, they shredded their hands trying to break through the doors. Even now…the formula cannot be undone. The damage to the brain…”

“And the exposure you received?”

“Is no issue.” Mycroft smiled faintly at him. “Don’t worry. They already did my blood work. The drugs have passed through my system already. I hardly felt anything during the moment either because of the terror actually. Anger at my own helplessness, yes, but no rage. Terror, definitely. The adrenaline of fear burned the drug away.” 

He closed his eyes and exhaled, enjoying the caress of Sherlock’s fingers. “I didn’t suffer any serious wounds, scratches from nails, bruises from some punches, but nothing as serious as their own wounds from each other.” His voice was growing fainter as he slowly started falling asleep. “Sherlock…it was like a disgusting B-rated horror movie. Everyone was covered in blood and didn’t seem to care…everyone was…trying to kill…each…other…” Mycroft was asleep. Sheer exhaustion taking over.

Sherlock grabbed his husband’s phone and put it on silent. No one would disturb Mycroft tonight. Even if the world was ending. He sighed and looked at his husband sadly. Mycroft was losing weight again. The four pounds he had gained were quickly being lost.  _ Hopefully, Mummy can get him to eat. _

~two days later~

Mycroft looked around and then quickly crossed the street in his car, pulling up to the bus stop. Molly hurriedly got in. 

“What's with all the secrets?” She smiled at him softly.

“Sherlock and I like to play games of evasion. It keeps us awake in this dull world.” Laughing, Molly rested her head on his shoulder and hummed along to the soft jazz that was playing over the speakers. Mycroft relished the feel of Molly against him. 

They drove back to his parents’ house. “Mummy, this is Dr. Molly Hooper. She and I are dating. Very seriously.” Sigurd and Violet beamed and welcomed a stunned Molly into their home. 

It was only when Sigurd was showing Molly the little church that had been built during Queen Elizabeth's reign and the wooded paths around the cottage that Mycroft told his mother everything. Everything about Sherlock, about Eurus being alive, and why he faked her death, about Molly not knowing, about the wedding rings, about Eurus sucking him off, about Sherlock threatening drugs. Everything.

Struggling to keep her bile down, Violet sipped her wine slowly and stared at him with pale lips and wide eyes. “And Molly knows nothing?”

Standing, Mycroft exhaled. “She knows that Eurus fancied me, but, like father and Sherlock still do, thinks my sister is dead.”

“Bloody hell.” 

Mycroft laughed brokenly. “This is also why I can't keep my food down. Mummy, should I tell Molly everything?”

“Not at this moment. You should  _ definitely  _ not tell Sherlock anything. Oh Sherlock…” She wiped her tears away. “This is why he was so eager to help you and spend time with you when you both were boys…I thought it was just hero worship…”

“Both of us did, Mummy.” He rested his head in his hands. 

Violet felt ill. “I think I'm going to be sick.” What had she done wrong when she raised her two youngest? Was it her fault that they had turned out this way? Had someone touched  _ them, _ and they hadn't felt close enough to tell her? The doubts plagued at Violet Holmes. Had she neglected them? Had her unease towards her daughter allowed her to miss things that happened to Eurus? Had Eurus twisted Sherlock like she had been twisted? Could this have all been stopped?

“Did I do wrong, Mummy?”

She looked at his pale face and smiled sadly. “No, you did the only thing you could with what you had. Sherlock can act his way out of anything. If you had put him away, he would have killed himself. I know my son well enough to know that. And you would have been torn apart by it. There is no solution to this horror that would allow you to have your complete happiness.” Violet looked out the kitchen window and then smiled. “She is pretty and very smart. And she loves you. You chose well. Molly Hooper is a good woman.”

Mycroft blushed softly. “Thank you.”

Sigurd and Molly entered the kitchen. Molly had a flush on her cheeks and her eyes were filled with laughter. “Mycroft, your father is wonderful!” 

Looking over to his son, Sigurd was smiling and nodding his approval of the girl. “Molly, you are a charming and altogether excellent woman! Mycroft, she can cook, sew, dance, do logic puzzles, and do medicine! Keep her!” They all laughed at that, though Violet’s and Mycroft's laughing were slightly forced. They looked at each other even as Molly kissed Mycroft and he kissed her back. 

It was only two days later that Mycroft and Molly left to visit the ruins of Musgrave Hall. Violet then told her husband everything Mycroft told her. Sigurd spent the rest of the day in nature, thinking and trying not to become sick. 

The rest of the week off went wonderfully. Molly had endeared herself to both parents and had caused Mycroft to fall in love with her that much more. When they went back, Mycroft dropping Molly off and then going straight to work, Mycroft knew that his life may be hell but it was doable if he could have just a small fraction of Heaven too.

When Anthea saw him again, she was amazed. “Sir, you look like a changed man!”

“Gained ten pounds in one week. Not too bad if I do say so myself.” He looked at the full length mirror in his office and smiled. He no longer looked like a war victim from a Nazi prison camp. Of course his joy was a brief respite. Hell descended upon him later that day. 

It seemed that the PM had a problem he couldn't solve. It took him two weeks to admit this, but only to himself. He let Sherlock in on it in hopes of his little brother seeing something he had missed. Sherlock hated it, but both knew it was beyond him. Mycroft worked himself ragged before slowly admitting defeat. 

He would have to visit his sister.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Mature and very non-consensual. Read at your own discretion.

“Today is not a visiting day.”

“A bonus, for good behavior.”

“No.” She turned and smiled at him, licking her lips. “You need my help.” Her eyes darkened with lust. “What is it?”

“I need the identity of a shadow group who has been funding terrorists all over the world. This group doesn't seem to have an end or a beginning. I need a name.”

“Well, the price has just gone up.” She licked her lips. “Step into my parlor?”

“Give me the name first.” Mycroft stared at her hard. 

Smiling, Eurus shook her head. “No. No, you need me, more than I need-”

“Don’t bother lying to me.” He scoffed and loosened his tie. The small strip of flesh attracted her eye. She had never seen him naked, only his crotch. Nothing else. He smirked at her. “Name, Eurus. Then…then I will…eat you out.”

She shuddered at those words coming from her brother’s mouth. She eyed him greedily and then smirked. “No. I’ll give you the name first,  _ if _ you have sex with me.”

Mycroft studied her intently and then straightened. “Did you ever have a male stooge teach you?”

“No. I’m a virgin. I waited for you.” She heard his breath stutter and grinned. “Do we have a deal?”

“You look over the information, give me the real name, no lies, and I will allow this tryst.” 

She smiled. “Deal.”

He pulled out a file and slipped it through the barrier door.

Eurus glared at him. “Come through.”

“Not part of the deal.” He smiled at her thinly. “You need to be more careful,  _ little sister _ .” Her dark eyes flashed angrily. Mycroft allowed her to see his smirk. “You always were less…thorough than I am.”

Stomping over to the door, she picked up the file. “Only about you.”

“You would say that I am your weakness?”

The look she gave him was a confusing one. Tilting her head, Eurus hummed and then opened the file. “I would say…yes. You are my weakness.” She looked at him and then smiled. “I’m glad that you’re eating again. Whatever stress you’re going through, you shouldn’t let it continue.”

“It’s because of guilt.”

“What is that?” She looked at him blankly. “What does it feel like?”

Mycroft suddenly felt like a young adolescent again with two annoying siblings barraging him with questions. “Guilt is an emotion that informs the human that they have done something they shouldn’t have done. Simply put.”

“What have you done that you shouldn’t have?” She truly looked confused.

“Committing incest with my sister is a prime example.” He nodded towards the file in her hands. “The answer, if you please.”

Frowning, Eurus looked through the work and then tilted her head slowly back and forth, left to right.

“European based. I’d say Ireland is where it started. The leader of the group is…male, young-ish, probably thirties. British, Scottish, or Irish without a doubt.” She flipped a few more pages. She scanned the list of suspects and then lighted upon one that had been crossed through. “Why is this one crossed through? Moran?”

“He has an alibi.”

Eurus read the interview and raised an eyebrow. “His friend is the leader. Whoever his close uni friend is, that is the leader of this shadow group.”

Mycroft was on his phone immediately. The cameras and listening devices were currently blacked out, but he was still using his phone. He made the phone and the service and wifi that went with it. All of the British operatives used it. No one could spy on anyone via the phones, because Mycroft was in control of the data input and flow. He liked being in control.

Anthea gave him his answer immediately. “Moriarty.” He looked up at his smiling sister.

“You have your name. Irish also. Moriarty. An old family in South Ireland. That’s the base. Probably Dublin, then London.” Mycroft hummed in thought and then sent the data to Anthea. 

Eurus was suddenly off her bed and against the glass. “Let me touch you.” Her eyes were growing darker, more manic, more filled with emotion than he had ever seen before. Mouth dry and knees jelly-like, Mycroft slipped into the room and forced himself not to close his eyes as she pounced on him, pulling his clothes off him eagerly but neatly. She stripped off her own tunic and trousers before pulling him firmly to the bed.

The only way to have sex with him was to get him erect.

Eurus eyed the flaccid penis and then pursed her lips. “Masturbate for me.”

“I-”

“Need to become erect for me.” She mouthed at his nipples and then slid her tongue along his still too visible ribs. 

“It won’t work. I cannot become erect by my own hand.” She frowned at him. 

“What do you mean?” Her confusion would have looked cute in any other situation.

Exhaling with apparent boredom, Mycroft looked away and spoke tiredly. “I need a stimulus. It is impossible for me, because I do not feel love.”  _ And I won’t sully Molly and use her for this. _

Eurus frowned and then sucked him in without warning. Mycroft cursed. She looked straight up at him and then moaned when she actually felt the heat start in her own crotch. 

Completely honestly, Eurus couldn’t help it. The very fact that she was having her brother’s cock in her mouth made her nearly orgasm. She was holding his most private physical part of his body in her mouth. It made her shiver in delight. 

When she deemed him hard enough, Eurus reluctantly pulled away from him and then climbed over and on top of him. “I want you to stretch me, Mycroft.” Her smile stretched as she leaned closer and whispered, “Stretch me, and I’ll tell you Moriarty’s greatest weakness after you find out all you can about him. Show me the data, and I’ll tell you without a fee. All you need to do is slip your fingers inside me.”

Mycroft closed his eyes and then spoke hoarsely. “And what you’ll tell me will be the truth? No time limit? No expiration date?”

She laughed and mouthed at his throat while keeping him erect through teasing touches. “Correct. Do we have a deal?”

“We do.” He slowly slipped his fingers into Eurus. She was shuddering and gasping, eyes fully dilated with arousal and lust. She kept repeating his name like a prayer.

When she was fully stretched, she slipped slowly onto his cock. A low, throaty moan came from her. Mycroft cursed. The bed shifted as she moved faster. Eurus pressed her lips to his, pausing, feeling herself twitch and shudder around him.  “Mycroft…Mycroft…Mycroft…” She continued again, bringing herself to orgasm twice before he could come. When he did come, she orgasmed again at the sheer feeling of being filled by him. 

She stayed there for a moment, shivering slightly. “I wish you could always be inside me, filling me, keeping your cum in me.” She kissed along his chest lazily. “I want you to consume me as much as I want to consume you.”

Mycroft watched as her eyes lit up with that old obsession and greed for him. “Let me up, Eurus.”

She rubbed her breasts against his chest. “I don’t want to.”

“You must.” She gave a very soft whine as she pulled off him. 

“Look, Mycroft.” He automatically glanced at where she was looking and saw his sperm ooze out of her. He shuddered again even as he watched her stick her finger inside her and then lick it. She smiled. “You taste so good.”

Getting up quickly, he cleaned himself off, dressed and then palmed open her shower. “Your lunch will come in five minutes and ten seconds. Be ready for them.”

She leaned against her pillow lazily.

“Eurus.”

“Yes, yes, I will.” She smirked up at him. “Don’t worry.”

He turned, gathered his things, and then left without a word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has a dark side too. One that Sherlock is just now learning of.

When he left the area, the building and island, and got back onto the ground of Whitehall, he hurried without looking it, and went into his office bathroom, where he promptly retched. He used the showers and washed himself, specifically his crotch, until he couldn’t feel anything but pain.

Resting his forehead against the cold tiles, Mycroft allowed himself to cry for the first time. It was silent, not wracking sobs, and the water from the overhead shower washed his tears away. He couldn’t breathe.

Didn’t want to.

_ I wonder if the world would be perfectly fine if I just…slipped away. Sherlock would be taken care of by Mummy and Dad, without me being around to distract him. Eurus wouldn’t be able to do anything about anything. Molly would be able to live it out and move on. The government existed before I came around…I’m not  _ really _ needed… _

He turned off the water, dried off and then stepped out and regarded his open faced razor blade. It was a barber type with a flip blade attached to the handle. He picked it up and then looked in the mirror. Almost on its own, his hand raised up with it and lightly traced along the skin just above his carotid artery with the blade.

_ It would be so easy…so quick compared to the daily struggles of my hellish life. I wouldn’t feel dirty anymore. I wouldn’t feel anything… _

Distantly, he heard something ringing. It was his phone. Putting his razor down, he fished his phone from his coat pocket and answered it. “Molly?”

_ “Mycroft! I’m sorry if I called at a bad time, I just wanted to know your address? I wanted to bring you my mother’s new recipe. Cherry and rhubarb pie. I made it just today.” _ She sounded so cheerful and carefree. So alive.

Mycroft felt something dislodge in his chest and realized he was breathing lighter already just by hearing her voice. “I would love that, Molly. Thank you. Except, I’ll come to you. I live in the country you see, the suburbs, and I don’t want you to go out of your way. I’ll stop by after work. Shall I bring something?”

_ Sherlock’s on a case with Lestrade. He won’t be around to notice my absence, and besides, Anthea knows to always tell him that I’ve been in meetings if he asks where I’ve been.  _

_ “Oh that’s lovely! I’d love to see your house sometime, but you're right. Tonight would be pushing it in my schedule. You can bring anything you like. I’ve got dinner already. Perhaps a drink? I wouldn’t mind.” _

He heard the whirring of machinery. “Are you talking on the phone while operating machinery, Molly?”

She laughed guiltily.  _ “Um…” _

“Focus on your work. I’ll text you or call you when I’m off.” He smiled softly and then spoke quietly. “I love you.”

_ “I love you too! Be safe!”  _ She hung up.

Mycroft stared at the blade on his sink rim and scoffed angrily at himself.  _ Fool! You’re stronger than your siblings. Besides Mummy wouldn’t stand the loss of her only relatively normal child. Dad would be destroyed. If I’m not there, then the government wouldn’t know how to handle Eurus. That would be a disaster. Also, who would clean up this Moriarty mess? I’m much too busy to commit suicide. What was I thinking? _ He snorted and dressed himself, smiling as he thought about his date with Molly.

~meanwhile~ 

Sherlock hummed in thought as he looked over the crime scene. “Where's the ring?”

“What? There wasn't any ring.” Greg frowned at the young man. 

Anderson rolled his eyes. “How do you even know-”

“Tan lines where the sun couldn't touch. Are you really that stupid? Even a child could see that she always wears ring here, and it's missing!” Looking up at Lestrade, Sherlock inhaled sharply. “Find that ring! It'll have an inscription on the inside. That will link this murder to the others.”

“Oh shut up, Freak. This has nothing to do with-”

“This one was personal. He or she killed all those others to perfect his or her method and to make it go under the radar. Clever, cool, no emotion about murder. Most likely male.” Sherlock stood up and pulled off his gloves to type on his phone.

Donovan saw it first. “Is that a bloody wedding ring?”

Sherlock glanced at his hand and then smirked at her. “Congratulations, Donovan, you actually can see things. I was beginning to lose hope.”

She bristled but Lestrade spoke up. “Congratulations to  _ you,  _ Sherlock. Who's the lucky one?”

Humming, Sherlock thought quickly on what he would say. “He's abroad right now. You don't know him, and I won't tell you who he is.” Ignoring the shocked whispers of  _ “gay?!”,  _ Sherlock gave the crime scene a look. “The criminals know me, and I don't want him hurt.” That said, he swept away to look for the ring. 

~that night~ 

By the time Sherlock came home, Mycroft was in bed. He kissed his husband on the lips and then stumbled into the shower. When he came out, he was surprised to see Mycroft still awake.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmm?” He snuggled into the bed and curled up next to him. “Yes?”

“If Eurus had survived…if she and you had grown up together, would you have…”

“Shared you?” Sherlock frowned in thought and then slipped an arm around his husband’s waist. “Yes. I don’t think I would have minded watching you and she make love. We would have all been married of course. Nice to do things properly.” He smirked and tilted his hand into the light to admire his ring. “I like the fact that I belong to you now.”

“So you would have wanted me to…Sherlock, both of you…Eurus was my sibling, my kid sister! I can’t…” He shuddered.

Frowning, Sherlock looked at his husband and sighed. “Ah, a relapse is it?” He nudged Mycroft to turn around to face him. “You should not feel guilt for loving me, Mycroft. Eurus would have said the same thing.” He smiled and kissed his husband’s lips lightly. “Doesn’t society say ‘follow your heart’?” He winked and smiled wider when he got a soft snort from Mycroft. “There is nothing to feel guilty about, Mycroft. The world isn’t being harmed by anything we do. You are still able to do your job. I’m still able to do mine. That’s it. That’s all that matters. The greater good isn’t affected by our private actions in the least!” 

Mycroft stared at his brother and then exhaled. “If you say so…”

“I know so.”

“But Sherlock…I still…you may love me, but…”

“You don’t love me?” A nod. Sherlock pursed his lips. “I think you do. You would be devastated if I died, true?”

Another nod. Mycroft stared at him. 

Smiling now, Sherlock fiddled with his husband’s chest hair. “That’s love. You love me. You  _ think _ it’s sibling, platonic love, but it really isn’t.” Sherlock kissed his chest and then kissed his lips. “Now you need to sleep. I love you.”

“I…love you too, Sherlock.” Mycroft turned over again and tried to pick apart Sherlock’s words.  _ I cannot feel romantic love for him. What I feel for Molly is different than what I feel for Sherlock and Eurus. Towards Eurus I feel rage at her and disgust at myself. Towards Sherlock I feel sadness and grief at him and hopelessness at myself. Towards Molly…I feel happy whenever I think of her. And Mummy is normal. She said that I’m in love with Molly. So what I feel for Molly must be what romantic love really feels like. What I feel for Molly is not what I feel for Sherlock. _

Mycroft shuddered to think what he would believe now if he hadn’t fallen for Molly. He probably would have caved to his siblings’ pressure and started believing what they were saying about love. 

But Molly saved him. He smiled as he fell asleep. She did that often. 

~several weeks later~

Sherlock felt invigorated as he came back to the flat. He had solved a six and it had stimulated him through the entire week!

Opening his mouth to call out to his husband, he stopped when he heard Mycroft’s voice.

“I don’t care how it’s done, Anthea. Those plans must be found. They have families don’t they?” There was a pause. “Well then? Do I really need to spell it out for you?” A low scoff. “Must I really do everything for this government? Very well. I will be at the cell in twenty minutes. Prep them for me.”

Sherlock leaned against the wall and stared at his brother as he came out of their bedroom. Mycroft took one look at him and exhaled angrily. 

“Oh grow up, Sherlock. I work for the government. You must have known in some corner of your mind that I have to get my hands dirty.” He passed his brother and pulled on his coat, and grabbed his briefcase and umbrella.

“When will you be back?”

“I don’t know. Probably late. Depends on if they crack or not and if something else comes up. I’ll call you.”

Sherlock nodded and then pulled his husband into a kiss before letting him go out the door. He felt sick with unease. His husband’s eyes had never looked so cold before.


	15. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft takes the plunge, Molly comes to a secret conclusion, and Sherlock makes a mistake.

~November 17, 1999~

Molly smiled at Mycroft and let him into her flat. She had wondered why they never went out for lunch or took walks together. Always at dinner and always at night and out of the way places. She frowned and glanced at the wedding band once more but turned away and helped him with his coat. They exchanged a kiss and then started making the dinner together.

It was a special night for Molly. She wanted to do a little more than just kissing. What she didn’t know how to broach the subject. Mycroft seemed paranoid and jumpy for such a calm and collected man. 

“Mycroft?”

“Hmm?”

She reached out and took his hand gently, smiling at him. “Mycroft, do you perhaps want to…take things further between us?”

The man looked up at her quickly and then scanned her before looking back at her. “You want to have…sex?”

“Yes…” She frowned. “Is that not…good? If you don’t like sex, then…I can live with that. I have a low libido, so there is no real pressure on you…” She was floundering. This wasn’t how things usually went. 

Mycroft swallowed slowly and tried to imagine sex with a person who wasn’t his sibling. He couldn’t. Not really. “I…I think we should go slowly. Perhaps…nothing…penetrative tonight.” He was tapping his fingers rapidly against the tabletop.

Molly smiled at him and squeezed his hand again gently. “Of course, Mycroft. I’ll let you take the lead.”

He looked at her with that strange emotion in his eyes that she didn’t know the name of. He smiled, brokenly, as if his muscles had completely forgotten what it was like to smile with sincerity. “Thank you.”

Standing up, Molly slipped off her jacket and then let her hair loose and down. She smiled at him expectantly. He stood too and slowly pulled off his jacket and waistcoat and cufflinks and tie.

They slowly moved to her bedroom and then toed off their shoes. It went slowly. First with kisses and then french kissing, the usual, and then they started exploring each other’s bodies. Slowly undressing the other, gradually so as to give the other full time to pull away or say something. They never looked away from each other’s gaze. It was so much more intimate than Mycroft had anticipated. He wetted his lips again and then dipped down to nose at her breasts, kissing them softly. She exhaled at the sensation and smiled as she nipped at his ear. The sting seemed to stir Mycroft. He moved faster then, involving his hands as well as his mouth. 

Molly replied in kind. When they passed the heavy petting, Mycroft took the plunge and slipped his hand between her knickers and skin. She mewled. The sound was so wonderful, so distracting, that Mycroft didn’t even notice how truly hard he was. It wasn’t until she tentatively touched him, letting him full chance to pull away or grab her hand. He bucked into her palm with a gasp. The pleasure had never been anything he had felt before.

Molly, for her part, was confused. She noticed that he knew the motions, the hot spots of a human body and how to play them, but he seemed truly taken by surprise by the pleasure he was receiving. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew that Mycroft had a bad past with sex, and this was showing him to be a victim of either rape or intense sexual abuse. His previous partner, most likely, had been a real monster. She took it upon herself to make Mycroft know the real wonders and delights of sexual intercourse. Gently and lovingly, Molly brought Mycroft to completion first. His ejaculation was violent, and he nearly passed out. Molly knew then that this was proof he hadn’t often done this, hadn’t cum before. At least, not fully.

Mycroft had to take a moment to gain his mental bearings before returning the favor and bringing Molly to completion. “Molly…Molly, oh Molly…I don’t want to leave you. I don’t ever want to say goodbye to you.” 

He pulled her into a desperate kiss, holding her like she was his lifesaver. Molly held him and watched as he very quietly fell apart. She smoothed his hair, grazing her nails pleasantly against his scalp. Eventually, his shaking subsided. She didn’t comment, how all of this stank of sexual abuse. She didn’t make any judgments or even let on that she had picked up on anything. She would listen when and if he wanted to tell her, but she wouldn’t push him. Mycroft, she could tell, needed some control in his life over a romantic relationship. 

She would let herself be his oasis. Molly smiled at him and then kissed him lovingly. “I love you, Mycroft.”

“I love you too, Molly. I love you so much.” His eyes were wide. “I love you.”

Holding him comfortingly against her, Molly dozed in his arms, just as he slept lightly in hers. He had to leave before midnight though. They kissed at her door, and then he opened it and slipped out.

~March 29, 2000~

Mycroft didn’t know how Sherlock missed his sexual relations with Molly, but he was glad that Sherlock had. 

He hadn’t had sex with Eurus in months now, and it was doing wonders for his mental health. Also, Molly was doing wonders for his mental and physical health. He ate healthier and managed to keep it down. 

Sherlock was happy and was being kept busy by his criminal cases, traveling around the world to solve crimes. He haunted Bart’s when he was in London, that or Mycroft’s personal office. 

It was true that Mycroft was still having sex with Sherlock behind Molly’s back and sex with Molly behind Sherlock’s back, but he couldn’t tell Molly about Sherlock without hell breaking loose, and he couldn’t tell Sherlock about Molly without watching his brother OD. 

So, Mycroft juggled them. He was doing rather well so far.

When the doctors gave him an all clear sign, he began training in earnest in accordance with the PM’s program. He learned how to kill in several different ways. He went on his first mission and came back changed. Having decided to take Molly further into his confidence, he told her more details concerning his job. Molly now knew about him also going on legwork as well as being the head of the cabinet. She worried for him, but trusted him. 

Sherlock nearly flipped when he saw the scars for the first time after Mycroft came back from his first mission. It had been a near thing, but Mycroft convinced him that storming the PM’s house in the middle of the night was not advisable. Sherlock had finally gotten his way, via leaking private information to reporters and then dropping hints at key ears, to give Mycroft a right to veto missions. He had a quota to fulfill, but Mycroft could say no to any he wanted. After that, things turned out much better for everyone.

Mycroft hated feeling grateful to his brother…husband…because that meant he would then feel guilty for lying to Sherlock when Sherlock never lied to him.

_ He’s done many things to me but he has never lied or raped me. Sherlock…I’m so sorry… _

~August 10, 2005~

Mycroft came home after a very long day of meetings and then stiffened as he smelled something.

Slowly moving through the house, he came upon Sherlock sitting on the kitchen counter leaning out the open window, smoking what had to be… Mycroft sniffed again and exhaled quietly. “Heroin.”

Sherlock nearly fell out the window in his shock. He wasn’t high enough not to know the consequences. Mycroft left the kitchen and grabbed Sherlock’s traveling bags, ignoring Sherlock’s pleading. He ignored everything, both internal and external, as he packed Sherlock’s bags.

“At least tell me where you’re taking me?!”

“Florida, Sherlock. I’m taking you to Florida. Miami to be exact. There is a very good rehab place there.” Mycroft finished packing, and then walked out of the flat, knowing Sherlock would follow.

About halfway to the airport, Mycroft spoke again. “Why?”

“I missed it.”

“You weren’t bored?”

“No.”

Mycroft became silent again and remained so until their jet lifted off and landed at Miami. There was silence for the entire ride. Until they arrived at the building.

Sherlock spoke up softly. “Will you…visit?”

“No.” Mycroft exhaled. “But I will be there to pick you up and bring you home.”

“Mycroft-”

“I’m sure you can find a flatshare with someone.” His brother’s calm and collected voice made Sherlock almost flinch. If he hadn’t been Sherlock, then he would have. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too, Sherlock.” Mycroft stared at him and then looked at his golden ring on his finger. “You’ve broken our agreement, my trust, and our connection. It will be very hard to mend everything again.”

“I know.”

“Yes…you do.” Mycroft nodded to Sherlock coolly and then left. Sherlock was escorted into the building.

~July 30, 2006~

Mycroft exhaled and waited for Sherlock to be escorted out. They remained silent until the airport. His brother spoke up quietly.

“I think I’ll stay here for a few months.” Sherlock was staring at an older woman. “British, ex-dancer, abused…yes, I’ll stay here for a little while.”

Mycroft studied the woman and then nodded. “Alert me when you want to go home.”

“You are my home.” There was nothing Mycroft could say to that. He said nothing.

Inhaling slowly, Mycroft looked around and then nodded. “I will see you later then, Sherlock.”

“Yes…Mycroft, we’re in a camera blind spot. You’ve seen the reports. Good behavior. I didn’t even deduce a single nurse!” Sherlock’s eyes were filled with worry and hesitance. Without a word, Mycroft exhaled and pulled Sherlock closer and gave him a slow, lingering kiss. When they parted, Sherlock was panting. “Mycroft…”

“Behave Sherlock.” Mycroft gave him another kiss and then stepped away. “Behave and never touch drugs again.”

“Mycroft, what will happen to us?”

“That is completely up to you.” He stared at his brother. “You are an addict now, Sherlock. Not using to manipulate, not using for a deal, you used because you missed it. You craved it more than you craved me. I am completely aware of how slippery this slope is. If I ignore you, then you might fall further down in despair. If I enable you, then you might fall even further than that. Do you see where you have put me?” His eyes were too intense for Sherlock to keep his gaze.

“Yes.” Sherlock swallowed and then looked around. “Give me four years. Four years and I won’t use. Four years, Mycroft. We can go back to normal again when I show that I’ve been clean for that long.”

“Alright, Sherlock. Four years.” Mycroft nodded to him and then left for his jet. 

~December 25, 2006~

Molly smiled and laughed as Mycroft tossed rolled up paper balls at her new Christmas Kitten, Toby. The furball was going nuts. She smiled at the man with love oozing off of her. Everything had changed a year and a half ago, ever since Sherlock was taken away. Mycroft became more prone to smiling, to laughter. He became more overt with their relationship and more dominant in bed. 

It had been interesting, but Molly had once again refrained from asking why. She never asked Mycroft anything. He was becoming more and more open with her. He had already told her that his sister was actually still alive, a fact that his brother did not know. He also told her that Eurus had sexually harassed him while she had been bloody six. He hinted that she had made him do things in exchange for information, but once again, he didn’t go into details, and Molly didn’t ask.

Though she did research how to help and support rape victims. To her consternation, most of the sites were about women, and some of those helpful tips wouldn’t work for a man.  _ Why isn’t there more awareness of male rape victims?! _ She didn’t like the inequality of that.

~January 15, 2007~

Mycroft helped Sherlock move into the flat that Mrs. Hudson was practically giving to him for free. 

Sherlock was easily able to pay off the whole rent, but with the discount, he could do it even better. He was paid by Lestrade to do cases and paid by Mycroft to do cases and paid by other clients to do cases.

It was strange. Even though their arrangement had ended because of Sherlock, Sherlock was still acting like it was still in effect, as long as it pertained to him. 

He still visited his parents, even taking the time to visit Eurus’ ‘grave’. He paid his taxes and had a job. He had a flat and paid for it himself. The only thing left was to get a friend. Sherlock was insistent on finding a friend. That meant he needed a flatshare. It would take him two years to find one perfect enough to be his friend. 

After rejecting fifty or so others.

~January 30, 2009~

Mycroft watched his brother walk away from him, laughing with another man. He felt something curl inside him. 

Refusing to call it jealousy, Mycroft decided to call it intrigue. He also decided to drop by Molly’s flat and drown himself in her. He bid his PA goodnight and then slipped away to stay with Molly.

It was becoming problematic that Sherlock was now using her flat as a bolt hole. Mycroft had helped Molly not be so wishy washy around his brother and also not be so badly intimidated by Sherlock. However, for Molly to change her tune now would be suspicious. Sherlock would investigate and that…that would truly end in disaster.

Climbing into his car, Mycroft tightened his grip on the steering wheel and thought about it. Nothing had really changed. At the end of the month, Sherlock would pop up in Mycroft’s office and demand a make out as a reward for good behavior. He would never say it in so many words but the demand was still there. Mycroft would always let him lead but would acquiesce like usual. 

Now with this new development… Mycroft found himself smiling in anticipation. 

John Watson.

Who was he really? When he arrived at a red light, he pulled out his phone and requested the file they had collected on John Watson.  _ He killed that man for my brother, a perfect stranger. Why? He isn’t in love with Sherlock, and my brother hasn’t flirted with him. He is actually interested in having him as a genuine friend. So why would he kill for Sherlock? What would he get out of it? _

Mycroft huffed and had to admit human relations were beyond him. Putting his phone away, he grinned as he turned onto the street of Molly’s flat.


	16. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jim.

Name: John Hamish Watson

Citizenship: British

Race: Caucasian (White)

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Light Brown

Summary of Character: Served in the British Army within the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers as an army doctor. Honorably discharged after receiving an injury to his left shoulder. Currently seeing Dr. Ella Thompson for PTSD therapy.

Family: Father, Robert George Watson, is deceased. Mother, Susan Sprightley Watson, is deceased. Sister is Harriet Francis Watson (see file)

Current Residence: 221b Baker St, Marylebone, London NW1 6XE, United Kingdom

Mycroft set the thin file down and then looked at the list of the man’s conquests, both in battle and in bed. Exhaling, he slumped. “Heterosexual. Dammit.”

Chuckling, Anthea looked up. “I could have told you that, sir. He flirted with me in the car. Looking for a playmate for your brother?”

“Yes.” Mycroft exhaled, “but not just any playmate. This person will have to be very…good.”

“Good luck with that, Sherlock is the pickiest person I know.” Anthea rolled her eyes and then put her phone away.

They quickly got back to work.

~two days later~

Exhaling, Mycroft looked up when Sherlock swept into his office. “Yes, Sherlock? What is it?”

“What do you know of a shadow named Moriarty?”

Mycroft stopped writing and took a moment before looking up. “Enough to know that wherever this is leading is not good. Why do you want to know?”

“The cabbie killings were arranged by him, and this Moriarty fellow is frightfully fascinating and interested in moi.” Sherlock grinned. “Also, today marks the four year anniversary that I have been clean.” His eyes glinted. “I quite like living in Baker Street though, so I don’t think that will change, besides, it would look awfully funny moving back into your town flat.”

“Then what do you propose?”

Sherlock slowly leaned closer and stared at him. “You need a vacation, Mycroft. Take me to Skiathos, Greece. It’s a small island in the Aegean.”

“You may be free, Sherlock, but this is a rather busy time. You understand.” He stood up and then was immediately crowded by Sherlock. 

“I have not touched your body or seen you naked in four years, Mycroft. Four years without you…it’s been torture.” He pressed against Mycroft, pulling him into an enticing kiss. Mycroft found himself returning it without thought. He pulled away and swallowed.

“I will try my hardest to clear my planner, Sherlock, but it may have to be pushed back until next month.”

“Just so long as I can have you all to myself.” Sherlock slipped his hand down and cupped his husband’s clothed crotch. “I’m tired of looking but never touching.” Quickly, Sherlock pulled away and locked the door. “No cameras?”

“None.” Mycroft’s throat was dry. “Sherlock-”

“I stayed clean, Mycroft. I’ve done everything you wanted. Without you, I’m nothing. Without you…I’m a waste.” There was pleading and a warning in Sherlock’s eyes.

Mycroft caved.

He always did. And then, when it was over, Mycroft found his voice. “Why did you pretend to dislike me?”

“In front of John?” Sherlock snorted and then sat on the desk corner, wiping his mouth. “Well, it’s a better cover if everyone in NSY thinks we hate each other, and if John thinks the same that’s even better. I know how private you are. Anthea thinks it’s all just another of my games.” Sherlock pulled his husband into another kiss before moving away after a bit. He smiled at the dilation of Mycroft’s pupils. Just enough to make him see progress. “Lestrade just now stopped asking me about my husband making an appearance.”

“What does John know?”

“He travels the world.” Sherlock chuckled and then straddled Mycroft’s lap, slipping his arms around Mycroft’s shoulders. “I love you.”

“I love you too Sherlock.” Mycroft watched his brother pull away, clean them both up, and then leave his office with the file he had come for.

~next month~

The vacation never came. Sherlock was pulled away by Sebastian Moran, an old uni associate of Sherlock’s. Mycroft watched his brother on the cameras and huffed a soft laugh. “Imagine two Sebastian Moran’s, Anthea.”

“It is very peculiar. You have a two o’clock meeting with Dr. Hooper concerning those four dead agents.”

“Ah, yes. Better be off.” Mycroft grabbed his case and umbrella and locked up his laptop before driving off to Bart’s. He smiled as he slipped into her office and pulled her into an embrace. “Hello you.”

She gasped and turned around quickly and smiled at him. “Mycroft…” She didn’t say anything more, because he had pulled her into a kiss.

~one month later~

Mycroft inhaled sharply as Sherlock pulled out the plug and lifted his legs slowly apart. Sherlock kissed him thoroughly as he pushed in. Closing his eyes, Mycroft tried to blank his mind of the pleasure, of who was touching him. It was getting harder and harder to fight the pressure of giving into his brother. He swallowed and grabbed his bedsheets, inhaling as Sherlock began to thrust inside him.

~meanwhile~

Molly hummed softly as she entered her flat.

“Imagine my surprise when I heard that one of Sherlock Holmes’ close work companions was none other than Molly Hooper.”

Jumping, she gave a little scream and tried to grab for a weapon, but Seb stopped her and dragged her closer to the man she feared the most.

Jim Moriarty. 

She thrashed and struggled, but Sebastian was stronger. Finally being released, she glowered at her cousin, Seb, and then turned back to Jim. “What do you want? I promised to keep everything a secret. I’ve kept that promise!”

“Oh don’t be bothered about that, Mols. I’m not worried about that.” He got up and grinned at her. “I need you actually. I want you to go back to being my girlfriend again.” Quickly, he raised his hands and chuckled. “Temporarily, love. Temporarily.”

“Why would I?”

“You love your friend Meena, don’t you? She’s pregnant too.” Jim tutted. “Be a shame for her to be shot. You’re not close  _ enough _ for it to be devastating to you though. Just enough though to be a good incentive.”

Her breath stuttered as she realized he’d do it. He would kill Meena. “You  _ bastard.” _

He smiled at her. “All I want is for you to date me, make a show of it, and then introduce me to Sherlock Holmes. That’s all. Then you can go back to banging your boyfriend. Sherlock’s big brother.” Jim grinned at her darkly. “Naughty.”

Trying to breathe, Molly closed her eyes and twitched. “I thought I had escaped this hell.”

“Nope. Sor-ry!” He sat back down on the sofa and practically lounged like a cat. A predator. 

Seb had been silent this entire ordeal. Molly gave him a look. “Has he house trained you too?”

Laughing, Jim waved his hands. “Pull in your claws, Kitten. Sebby simply has nothing to say.”

“Humph.” Molly crossed her arms. “Listen, Jim, this better not be an excuse for trying to get me back. I broke up with you for very good reasons. Your criminal life would destroy me, drive me insane.”

Jim looked at her and then smiled sadly. “I know, Mols. I know. That’s why I cut you loose. I’m not planning on reeling you back in at all in this lifetime. Relax.” Waving his hand, he gestured for her to sit down. “Look, we dated in Uni, and it was bliss, and I loved it. I felt almost…clean when with you, but you’re right. I know that. You’d crack. You’re too flawless to crack and shatter. I can’t let that happen. I can’t let you get hurt. I can’t ever let you get hurt, Molly.” There was that age old manic gleam in his eyes. 

Jim had proven obsessive in keeping her safe back in Uni. He was convinced that people would try and take her from him. Though, he had never explained who those people were or why he was so insistent that she stay with him.

He had reached paranoia standards, going so far as to actually lock her in her dorm room each night, before Molly cut and run and broke up with him. Seb had convinced him to simply watch her from afar and be happy with that.

It wasn’t even romantic for Jim. He just liked Molly. Liked her a lot and wanted her happy, healthy, and safe. And  _ anything _ he deemed unsafe was destroyed very thoroughly. Including five dogs who barked at her, one next door neighbor who drunkenly threw a glass bottle at her, seven cats who scratched her, one girl who slapped her, one roommate who tried to trick her into taking drugs, and three professor who belittled her for her stutter and made her cry.

Jim stared at Molly. “All I want is two weeks of your time.”

“I can’t publically claim that you’re my boyfriend. Mycroft would object, I think.”

Snorting, Seb finally spoke up. “You haven’t told him about us.”

“Of course not. I’m not stupid. He’s doing quite alright on his own. There’s no need for me to tell him anything. Besides, he hasn’t asked. I live by a very strict don’t ask don’t tell policy.”

Fiddling with the telly remote, Jim glared at her. “Including your IQ?”

“I’m not a genius.”

He snorted. “No, but you are close to being one. You are  _ certainly _ gifted, Mols.”

“So what?”

“You have a perfect EQ.”

“So  _ what _ ?” She straightened and then stared at him. “I’ll do what you wanted Jim, but two weeks, no more. And I can date Mycroft in between our fake dates.”

Getting up to stand, Jim stared at her and then laughed before nodding and shaking her hand. “Deal. I’ll send Seb to alert you when it’s time for the farce. Also, Sherlock will be getting an early birthday present. So keep away from all the pre-texted locations. Seb will provide them for you. Remember the old rule, don’t tell the cops or your friends will be dead.” Jim blew her a kiss and then walked out of her flat. 

Molly released a shuddering breath and then started silently crying all over again. The pain and revulsion and shock and horror of what she had witnessed, what she had found out back in Uni…what Jim really was…

She shuddered and pulled out a bottle of wine. 


	17. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds out and doubts plague him.   
Does he really know what love is after all?  
Or is Sherlock and Eurus right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth will out. Molly realizes the biggest mistake is to lie.  
Warning: strong thoughts of suicide and also warning: Jim being Jim  
Ink...

Molly stared at the texted location and swallowed. She had to avoid that location at all times until Jim’s little game was done. 

Speaking of little game… She looked up when Jim entered her office. “Big Brother is no longer watching. Don’t worry. This won’t get back to him.”

But it did.

In a bad way.

Sherlock flounced into Mycroft’s office and scowled at the ceiling. “Molly should be banned from dating. It’s bad for this country’s survival.” Mycroft was more than a little surprised to find John walking in after his brother.

Looking up at Sherlock in alarm, Mycroft swallowed and looked at the silent John behind Sherlock. If _he_ was here, then it wasn’t a…social visit. He strove for composure. “What is my brother blathering about now?”

“Oh, um, well, Molly’s ex-boyfriend turned out to be James Moriarty, using her to spy on Sherlock.” John shot Sherlock a dark look. “She was really cut up about it when Sherlock told her,  _ not too kindly either _ . Apparently, she had no idea that he was the killer Sherlock was chasing down. No hint. It came as a shock.”

“Yes…” Mycroft felt faint, struggling to keep his anger, hurt, and confusion off his face. It had to be a lie. It all had to be a-

“Mycroft?”

“I am quite busy, Sherlock. Surely, you didn’t come to complain about a little mousy pathologist?”

Sherlock’s snort covered John’s scoff of disgust at them both. “Not at all. I need my investment file. I want to make a change to it.”

“I will have Anthea make an appointment for you with your investment advisor.” 

Sherlock smirked and jumped up from his chair. “Thank you, Mycroft.” He swept out of the room, completely oblivious to the massive bomb he had dropped on his brother.

Mycroft leaned back and stared at nothing as his brain tried to grapple with the idea of Molly…not being…true? Real? Was all this a farce? Was what she felt for him not love? Had he been wrong all this time? Had his mother been wrong about her? About them? Unable to take the doubts, he hurried to where she was the moment he had a lunch break.

“It is true?”

She looked up from her work and frowned at him. “Is what true?”

“You dated Jim Moriarty.”

Her face went pale. “Mycroft, wait! I can explain.”

“Do so then.” His voice was flat and cold. Before she gathered her words, he spoke up. “I thought you would be different, you know. I didn’t see that you were a liar. I suppose that it’s partly my fault. Did you enjoy going behind my back?” The hypocrisy of his words was not lost on Mycroft, but the guilt made him even more snappish.

Molly stood up slowly and stared at him. “Jim threatened my friends and family if I didn’t do as he said!”

“Your…” Mycroft rubbed his face tiredly. “Bloody hell, you’ve met him before.”

“I can’t tell you much, but yes. In uni. We dated and then…broke up.” Tears welled up in her eyes. 

“And you lived?”

“He liked me.” She shrugged and then turned back to her work, not sitting down. “You won’t trust me again, will you?” Her shoulders were slumped. "Don't blame you."

“I understand the situation, but why didn’t you tell me about…Moriarty. You  _ knew  _ of his criminal acts! You knew!”  _ I wouldn’t have had to have sex with Eurus if you had just told me! _ “I told you about my family! Why couldn’t you-”

“I’m sorry!” Molly stared at him and then blinked away her tears. “I made a mistake. I’m not perfect. I’m sorry! I should have told you the truth! I should have done a lot of things differently! I was wrong! I was...” She started crying. "I was so wrong...I'm sorry!"

He drew himself upright and clenched his fists. “I am too. I believe, Molly, that we need a bit of…a break. Only temporarily, please keep in mind, but I need…I need to think, to be away for a bit.”

“I understand.” Her voice was faint and filled with bitterness. “Have a good day, Mycroft.” She didn't look up when he clicked her office door shut behind him. Mycroft could hear her crying. 

Everything went downhill from there for Mycroft. Without Molly as his compass, he quickly gravitated to his mother, but his health declined drastically.

He started throwing up again, stopped even trying to eat. Sherlock no longer lived with him so that cut down their sexual times but…his brother still managed to meet up with him at least once a day, if even to talk. In his desolation and despair, Mycroft actually found himself looking forward to spending time with his brother in a non-sexual way. They had lunch that afternoon, and he shifted his morose thoughts to just having a very bad day at the office. Surprisingly, Sherlock hadn’t made an issue of it. 

“Days like that happen. I remember once, John thought it was a good idea to do some deep spring cleaning.” Sherlock shuddered. “Got Mrs Hudson involved too. That’s why I fled to your house.” He continued quickly when he saw Mycroft give a soft chuckle. “When I came back, I didn’t recognize anything! I didn’t know where anything was! They ruined all my experiments! Ruined them!”

“You’re being a touch dramatic, Sherlock-”

“I am not!” Sherlock huffed sulkily into his salad. “John completely  _ wrecked _ my sock index!” Mycroft was holding his laughter back then when he saw the epic pout on his brother’s face. “And when I tried to confront them about it, John said that the drawer smelled as though something had died in there! I denied it of course! My cologne is from Paris! You bought it for me! John has something wrong with his nose.” Sherlock scowled and crossed his arms tightly.  At that, Mycroft laughed out loud, shaking his head and sipping his coffee. Sherlock smiled at him and continued to regale him with stories from the Yard. And after a few moments, Mycroft was actually able to forget his troubles and enjoy being with his brother. 

But after he kissed Sherlock goodbye behind the car’s partition and watched Sherlock climbed the steps up 221b, Mycroft’s thoughts came crashing back.

He was struggling with the idea of Molly not actually loving him. He was being plagued with doubts. Doubts that Eurus was quick to jump on. She had figured out that he had a significant other last week, due to Mycroft’s…carelessness. When, only two days later, she saw him suffering ‘heartbreak’, she was very thorough in her ruthless shredding of his hope in Molly’s love for him.

“You know these passing fancies happen to everyone, Mycroft.” She sat on her bed and studied him. “I don’t begrudge you your need to experiment, but you should cut your losses now.” Her smile was truly genuine. “After all, you need to learn from your mistakes. This other one was a mistake. She cheated on you. She never loved you. Love doesn’t have people lie to others.”

“I don’t believe that. Mummy and Dad have made mistakes! They fought when we were younger, but they always stuck together-”

“And how do you know that Mother and Father have what is considered  _ true love? _ ” Her voice was taking a mocking quality to it now. “Mycroft, you’re smarter than this. Mother isn’t always right. You know that. She  _ has  _ made mistakes. This other one has made a mistake. Father is an idiot. You ignore the opinions of everyone around you, why are you cherry-picking the ‘facts’ now? Why are you taking their word as gospel? You’re smarter than this! How do you know that they have it right? You thought  _ this _ was true love. When have I lied to you? When have I deceived you? Never. I love you, Mycroft. Love doesn’t lie. Lovers are true to each other. She used you, Mycroft!”

He actually stood up and left in the middle of the meeting, letting Eurus win the power play. He fled. He couldn’t take it anymore. Not anymore. The sex with Sherlock, the vicious pleasure in his sister’s eyes as she saw his faith in Molly waver, the sad look in Molly’s eyes when he last saw her in the morgue…

No more… He could have peace, feel nothing… Mycroft sucked in a shuddering breath and stared at the traffic below. He was so very tired of it all.

“Well, didn’t think Mycroft Holmes would be having thoughts about suicide.” 

The Irish lilt was mocking. Mycroft drew up straighter and turned. “James Moriarty, I’m sure.”

The man gave him a mocking bow. “Just wanted to clear some things up when it came to me and Molly.” He exhaled. “I don’t love her in the way you do.”

“I?” Mycroft felt his heart flutter slightly. Someone like Eurus was confirming his feelings?

“Yep. Back in Uni, I loved her nearness, her laugh, everything that made up her, but I didn’t love Molly in any romantic way. I was more…obsessive.” He shrugged. “Well, according to Molly’s cousin.” Sitting down on the roof ledge next to Mycroft, Jim played with his phone. “I wanted to keep her safe at all times. She called it suffocating and broke up with me. Her cousin calmed me down and convinced me to let Molly live her life.” Jim studied Mycroft intently. “I’m afraid it would not be in Molly’s best interests if you killed yourself. She’d feel very guilty. And guilt isn’t good for her mental health. So, you can’t kill yourself.”

“I can do anything I so wish.”

“Suicide is boring. Everyone does it.” Jim rolled his eyes and huffed, standing and straightening his suit. “Molly loves you. Adores you really. I’ve never seen her so disgustingly besotted.” Jim gave him a look. “Don’t let her down.”

“Why didn’t she tell me about you?”

“Why haven’t you told her about Sherlock?” Jim smiled wider. 

Slowly, carefully, Mycroft turned and stared at the man. “What do you mean?”

“You let your brother fuck you several times a week, even going so far as to let him think of you as his husband. I’d call that a little important to tell one’s girlfriend.” Jim’s smirk was cutting. His eyes were dark.

“She would be destroyed and disgusted.” Mycroft didn’t bother denying it. That would be an insult to the both of them. Jim hummed and then shook his head. 

“I’m not a psychopath, by the way. I’m actually frighteningly sane. I’m just more… _ human _ than most.” He grinned at Mycroft. “I’m very, very smart, and I can get bored so easily. I have two sides of my empire. James holds power over the criminal, and Jim holds power over the legal.”

“What  _ are _ you talking about?”

“Did you really think that I would put all my eggs in one basket? I’m not  _ just _ a criminal. Please. That’s insulting. I get so bored of everything and anything so quickly. I control several businesses, gangs, mafias, and even a booming tech company.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Jim smiled at him and stepped closer. “Because I know this has whetted your appetite. You can’t bring me down, Mycroft. And once you fail, if you and your idiotic brother fail, then I get Molly, and the world as my playground.”

“You’re trying to beguile me into living long enough to solve the puzzle that is you.” Mycroft chuckled. “I am not my brother, James Moriarty. I am tired.”

Jim stared at him. “If I were to leave this roof right now, then you’d-”

“Jump. Yes.”

“Bloody hell. You are sick.”

Giving him a look, Mycroft chuckled softly. “Maybe I am, but there’s nothing you can do about it. Molly would have closure. She won’t be bothered with me or my…issues. If she ever did find out about me, then she would be absolutely disgusted. Incest is wrong on so many levels. I’ve lost Molly either way.”

“You’re doing it to keep your baby brother clean.”

“Yes, but I’m still doing it.”

Jim stared at him hard and then smiled. “I see. I see now.” Giving Mycroft a wink, he raised his hand and sent a text. “I need you alive and well and happy, because I have never seen Molly so happy unless she’s with you. Molly’s happiness means more to me than anything else. So here’s the deal. Stay alive for the duration of this year, get back together with Molly, and I can get Sherlock out of your hair for two years. I’m a consulting criminal after all. You have a strange case. Let me take it and solve it for you.” He shot Mycroft a grin.

Giving Jim a look, Mycroft inhaled slowly. “Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me to get rid of my baby brother’s fixation on me…”

“Just so.” Jim gave the older man a wild grin. “Molly won’t hate you. You told her about Eurus, didn’t you? She still had sex with you. Tell her about Sherlock too. She’ll take care of you.” Jim winked and then stuck out his hand. “Deal?”

Mycroft exhaled and then shook Moriarty’s hand. “What about my sister?”

“Leave her to me. I can visit her. Get her to think it’s her idea. I’ll plant an idea in her head. Make it nice and juicy. It’ll solve your problems in one go.” Jim’s dark eyes glittered. “Just leave everything to me.”

“Why?”

“Molly deserves to be happy. You make her happy. That’s all that matters to me in the end.” With that, Jim left the roof of Bart’s. Mycroft walked away not long after, unsure really of what was happening.

Numbly, he made his way to Molly’s office and stood outside her office door. “I have thought long and hard, Molly.” He looked around and then swallowed. “Have dinner with me this evening in my country home. I will tell you everything.” He closed his eyes. “Everything will be disclosed to you and then you can forgive me, hate me, leave me, love me, it will be up to you.”

Standing, Molly stared at him and then nodded slowly. “What time?”

“Seven.” Swallowing, Mycroft looked at her and then swiftly turned only to pause. “Do you…do you love me, Molly?”

“Yes, Mycroft.” She spoke clearly and unflinchingly, without hesitation. Hope and despair pulled at Mycroft’s heart.

“Do people who love each other lie to each other often?”

She inhaled sharply and then stepped closer, sliding her hands up his back, pressing herself against him. Her voice was soft. “Failure to communicate, failure to trust is what causes most relationships to collapse. But that failure doesn’t wholly speak for what their love status is, Mycroft. Often, their true love is shown with the person’s desire to  _ fix it _ . If two or more people want to repair what’s broken or damaged, then that means they love them. Love them hard enough to fight for what they used to have.” 

Remembering her words from before, Mycroft exhaled and nodded. “That is logical. I will see you tonight.”

“Alright, Mycroft.”

All through the day, Mycroft was vacillating between regretting the date and yearning for it. He wanted to get it all off his chest. He wanted to be free of these secrets, but he never wanted Molly to leave. He was hinging everything on the words of a psychopath. Was he a fool? Probably.

~hours later~

When Molly arrived via a car that he had sent for her, Mycroft allowed his PA to greet her at the door. Sherlock was currently running around with John Watson in the city figuring out that comic book mystery. He and Molly wouldn’t be bothered.

When Molly was brought into the music room, she faltered as she watched Mycroft play. She looked around the mansion. His house was…massive. Swallowing, she knew by now that he was an integral part of the British Government and its workings, however, she had failed to realize that the Holmes Family came from  _ old money _ . 

“Can you play an instrument?” He glanced at her calmly when he was feeling anything but calm. 

Molly shook her head. “Learned the flute when I was younger, but that hardly counts now, since I don’t remember a thing.” She smiled nervously. Mycroft nodded and then exhaled slowly.

“My brother was born seven years after I was, and my sister was born three years later. When Eurus was five, she became fascinated with me sexually and romantically. When my mother tried to talk her out of it, she burned the house to the ground, attempting to burn my parents with it.” Mycroft focused on playing his music. “I have already told you this. What I failed to tell you was that Sherlock…shared her feelings towards me.”

Molly inhaled sharply and had to sit down. She was staring at him with wide eyes. “No…”

Not looking at her, Mycroft pressed his foot on the left pedal. “After I became powerful enough to fake Eurus’ death, making her no longer an active memory in Sherlock’s life, it became clear to me that my brother wasn’t just a brilliant child. There was something wrong with him as well. I still don’t know if Eurus corrupted him or if he decided to feel this way on his own, but when he was a teenager he tried to emotionally blackmail me into giving into him.”

Speeding up the tempo as according to the music, Mycroft kept his voice level. “He got addicted to drugs and told me that he would OD if I refused him. I rejected his original deal, thinking he wouldn’t go that far.” Mycroft closed his eyes for a moment. “He nearly died almost a week later.” Molly made a noise that he couldn’t really identify. Mycroft continued. “I didn’t know what to do, frankly. I could try to lock him up like I had done to our sister, but…Sherlock wasn’t trying to kill anyone. He truly didn’t deserve to be locked up just for deviance in sexual matters towards another who was of age. If I tried to get him to go to therapy, then he would simply act well and ignorant and innocent. You’ve seen him.” She nodded slowly. 

“I knew that he would go to rehab, but when he was released, he would go right back to the drugs, because he didn’t want to be better. He wanted me. I couldn’t leave him alone. I couldn’t get him to accept help. I couldn’t let my brother die, because fool that I am, I allowed him to get inside my heart. I care about him.” Mycroft stopped playing suddenly. “I gave in.” He stood up and poured himself a brandy with shaking hands. “I have no right to be angry at you for your secrets, Molly. I am a hypocrite, and a loathsome being. For I have been practicing infidelity.” He snorted bitterly. “Of a kind.” 

Forcing himself to turn around, he looked at her. She looked horrified and scared and concerned and tearful. He swallowed thickly. “Sherlock got me trapped back in 1998. I stopped eating well, couldn’t keep my meals down. Eventually, my body broke down and I was taken to Bart’s. To you.” He laughed caustically. “It’s quite funny in a way. Eurus and Sherlock had agreed to share me when they were younger. They don’t know it, but they have continued to do so. I have tried my hardest to not need my sister, but there was a name that I needed.” Mycroft stared into his glass. “The government wanted me to find out who was in charge of a massive criminal empire. I couldn’t find it. Sherlock couldn’t find the name. I tried searching on my own for months and then…there was nothing I could do. People were dying. What was my comfort and humanity compared to their lives? I went to my sister.” Mycroft looked at Molly. “The name was Moriarty.”

Horror then filled Molly’s face. “And I could have…” She wetted her lips. “What was the price?”

“Sex.” Mycroft’s lips were twisted bitterly. “That was the main reason I was so angry. It wasn’t at you. It was at me for letting myself fall for such a trap and not realizing that the answer lay beside me in bed.” He downed the rest of his glass and then poured himself another and then poured another glass for Molly, who enjoyed the taste. She accepted the glass from him and drank it. He took that as a good sign.


	18. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is the only one Eurus will share with. Meanwhile, Mycroft tries not to weave himself a noose of lies.

“Sherlock…Sherlock doesn’t know about…”

“Us?” Mycroft scoffed. “Not at all. Do you think he would still be quite this…content with life?” There was a malicious undertone in his voice. “I kept you a guilty pleasure. The only light in my life besides my parents, who have been made aware of what is going on. They even know that Eurus is alive now. The only one still in the dark is Sherlock.”

“He would still OD? Surely he has too much to live for now?”

Mycroft rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know, but for all his faults and sins, I can’t bring myself to damn my brother. He needs help, but he won’t receive it. Mummy has no idea of what I should do.” He looked at her intently. “However, there is one thing I cannot allow to have happen.”

“What is that?”

“Eurus must never know your name. Through my carelessness, she knows that I have had a significant other, however, she thinks it’s over. Whether she is proven right or wrong doesn’t matter. She and Sherlock will tear you apart for touching what is ‘theirs’.” 

“What you’re telling me about Sherlock…I can’t correlate with…” She shook her head and finished her drink. “Those wedding rings…”

“His idea. I had them checked out. No listening device, only an emergency GPS device that activates when I’m out of the country. His is the same.”

“And does Eurus know about it?”

“I gave her the same lie as I gave you. She believed me.” Mycroft contemplated his glass and then looked at Molly. “For what it is worth, I never actively participated in anything with either of them. I also get a physical done once a month. I’m clean. I wouldn’t hurt you like that. I’ve hurt you in nearly every other way possible, but I would never harm your body.”

Molly set her glass aside and moved over to him. She slipped onto his lap and pulled him into a tight hug. “I cannot blame you for anything. You’ve told me the truth now, and I thank you.” She kissed his temple and then rested against him. “And you won’t be alone anymore.” That broke Mycroft. He clung to her as he silently cried without tears. His shoulders shook but no teams fell. Molly held him all the way through it. She spoke softly. “I think, Mycroft, that you need to use that big brain to outsmart your bratty brother and teach him a lesson. A lesson that will hopefully get him to realize what he's doing to you is _wrong_.” She pulled away and looked at him. “I can’t tell you what to do, but we both know this cannot continue.” Her eyes were hot and filled with anger for his sake. 

“How?”

“I don’t know, but if you want me to, then I can always ask Jim. I’m sure he can think up something-”

“He has already approached me. He was the one who told me to tell you. To trust you with the truth. I took his advice.”

“Well, it’s paid off.” Her smile was heavenly to him. Cupping his face, Molly gently pulled him into a long and loving kiss.

The front door slammed. “Mycroft?! Where are you?!”

Mycroft went rigid. “Sherlock!” He stared at Molly and then cast his eyes around the room. “I was a fool to think he’d be gone all day!”

Looking around the room, Molly jumped up and then raced behind the curtain. Mycroft hissed, “Your shoes!” She hopped up onto the sill of the window and then held perfectly still. 

Mycroft swallowed and then nearly jumped out of his skin when Sherlock entered the room. His brother was manically happy. “Brilliant case!” He pulled his husband into a long kiss before moving towards the decanter. Mycroft nearly yelped when he noticed Molly’s brandy glass. 

Brain moving fast, he cursed softly and picked up the glass. “I really ought to fire Cartwright.”

“Hmm?” Sherlock looked up and then snorted. “Failed to clean up again?”

“This is two days old, Sherlock. Two days. Honestly, of all the incompetent housekeepers. It doesn’t take much energy to clean up glasses.” Mycroft hissed out a breath when Sherlock wrapped his arms around his waist and mouthed at his neck.

“John’s got some girlfriend coming over tonight. Do you mind if I bunk over?” His hand curled into Mycroft’s trousers. 

“N-not at all, Sherlock. Though, I can’t come up until much later. I do have- ah!”

“Skip it, Mycroft. I’m sure it can wait. If it couldn’t, then you would have done it already by now instead of playing Clair de Lune.” Sherlock sniffed slightly and then pulled away. “This place hasn’t been aired out either. Who came here?” Mycroft's brain zipped for a believable excuse.

“Smallwood. The dratted woman thinks that I’m still available even with a ring on my finger.”

“Ah. Well, I can’t blame her much. You’re completely irresistible.” Sherlock smirked at his brother and then moved over to the window. Mycroft swallowed.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to air the place out, obviously. Can’t you smell that perfume? It must have gagged you then to still be present now.” He pushed open the curtains and then opened the window. Mycroft blinked almost stupidly at the empty windowsill. His mind came back online a few seconds later. Molly must have slipped out the window without nudging the curtain. How she did that, Mycroft didn’t know, but he was bloody glad she could.

He plastered on a smile when Sherlock turned around. “Well, that’s another strike against the housekeeper.” 

Sherlock barked a laugh and then shrugged. “She’s been working for you for five years now. She’s supposed to be stupid, Mycroft. A smart housekeeper would not be at all well.”

“Ah, yes. Because of our illegal relationship.” Mycroft gave Sherlock a sharp look. His brother snorted.

“Laws. Bah. Half of them are made just so the government has something to fine people on. You should know better than anyone that most of the laws are not made for any good reason.” Sherlock pushed Mycroft back into his old seat and then climbed onto his lap, so different from how Molly did just a few moments ago.

Mycroft felt his brother’s fingers loosening his tie and then unbuttoning his shirt. He gasped when Sherlock started mouthing at his husband’s skin, tasting him and rocking his hips against Mycroft’s. Hissing out softly, Mycroft could feel himself hardening under Sherlock’s ministrations. It was becoming easier and easier now for Sherlock to arouse him. Mycroft gasped softly and then felt rather than saw Sherlock undo his trousers and pull off his own. Mycroft watched as Sherlock removed his plug and then sank slowly onto his cock, causing the older brother groan. It was obvious that Sherlock wasn’t in a teasing mood. He rode his husband hard and fast, chasing both their orgasms until Mycroft was inhaling sharply and spilling into him. Sherlock shuddered twice and then gave a quiet cry of his own as he came between them. 

“To the showers and then to bed.” Mycroft’s voice was tired. Sherlock chuckled and then stole another kiss. 

“Thank you, Mycroft.”

“You’re welcome, Sherlock.”

Sherlock rocked a little, enjoying the feeling of still being filled. “Sometimes I want you in me always.” He moaned quietly. “Always inside me. I never want to empty of you, Mycroft.”

Closing his eyes, Mycroft felt his brother slide off of him and clean them both up. He stood up a moment later and helped. When they were done, they slipped upstairs and showered. It wasn’t long before Sherlock passed out in bed, but Mycroft couldn’t sleep. He could never sleep lately. His phone buzzed.

_ ‘Come to the guest bedroom. ~M’ _

He gaped. She  _ wasn’t  _ still here?! She  _ couldn’t _ be! Slipping out of bed, Mycroft pulled on his dressing robe and silently left the bedroom, glancing back at Sherlock as he did so. He could always say he had to answer a call. It was sort of true. Moving quickly and silently down the hall, Mycroft hurried into the guest bedroom and saw Molly sitting on the bed, naked. Her eyes were gleaming.

“What are you…this isn’t wise, Molly!”

She smirked at him. “Don’t look at me. I just want to give you a good ending to your day.”

_ She wants to reclaim me. _ Mycroft swallowed and then moved slowly towards her, as though he was walking under her power and not his. She tugged him gently onto the bed and straddled him. Molly teasingly stripped him and then presented her breasts to him. He licked and tasted them, causing her to moan softly as she rocked her wet pussy against his truly aching cock. 

“Mycroft…” She sank onto him and keened quietly. He flipped them around and began moving slowly, coaxing her gently into her first orgasm. Then her second. He came hard on her third. Molly smiled at him. “So glad I have the pill. I like it when you don’t wear a condom.” He shuddered at her words. 

“Molly, he’s going to notice I’m not there.”

“I know.” She kissed him softly and then clenched tightly, causing him to pull away and preserve his sanity. “I’ve already called a cab to wait for me at the main street. I’ll be fine, Mycroft.” She kissed him again and then kissed his skin just above his heart. “Sherlock may have you tied to him now, but I will always have you.” Her eyes gleamed. “And that’s good enough for me at this time. I love you, Mycroft. I love you and forgive you and want you. Always.”

Unable to truly articulate how much these words meant to him, Mycroft simply pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her before slipping away, washing up in the bathroom, and then watching her dress also. She slipped out of the house, and he slipped back into Sherlock’s arms, brain screaming at him. Truly now he was being unfaithful. 

_But to my brother?! I shouldn't have to feel guilty for wanting a normal relationship with a woman-_

_But he's married to me-_

_In his own mind! Wedding rings without a certificate do not a marriage make, and he's my brother! This isn't being unfaithful! It is me trying to survive!_

_I have to tell him the truth!_

_But I can't! He'll destroy Molly! He'll crush every freedom that I have! He'll-_

“My’roft?” Sherlock slurred his name cutting into his increasingly frantic thoughts.

Heart-stopping, Mycroft choked out, “Just a call from the ever incompetent MI5. I’m back now.” Chuckling, Sherlock kissed him sleepily and then snuggled against him before falling back to sleep.

Forcing his mind to calm, Mycroft fell asleep also very soon after, tears staining his pillow in his sleep.

~a few days later~

Tea with his brother being naked (while he had done it before not that John or Harry would ever know that) had made Mycroft into a veritable bundle of nerves. _I know I have to play the part of an overbearing older brother, but does Sherlock really have to play his part of a brat so well? _ Leaving Buckingham Palace, Mycroft rubbed his forehead. 

Sherlock could be very mature and also very, very insane. Coming to the palace without pants! He couldn’t believe his brother sometimes. Sherlock still managed to surprise him at the depths he could still fall. Grimacing, he stepped into the helicopter and watched out the window as he was taken quickly to Sherrinford. 

Of course, the moment he approached the cell, she jumped to her feet and glowered at him. He smiled softly. “Love conquers all.” _I should have known she'd find out no matter how much I tried to keep it hidden._

“This isn't love, Mycroft.” Eurus’ voice was compelling, but Mycroft was far from influenced by it. He could see the serpent under the skin. She had a forked tongue. 

“Isn’t it? I think I’ll take my lover’s opinion over yours.” This was the first time he had verbally claimed having a lover. Eurus snarled, rage taking over her features. Then, she suddenly looked confused. 

“What am I feeling?”  Mycroft examined his umbrella and refused to answer.  She slammed her hands on the glass. “WHAT AM I FEELING?!”

Glancing up at her, Mycroft shrugged. “How should I know?” 

Beginning to pace now, Eurus closed her eyes and raced through her own mind, searching her archives for any hint. “Anger doesn’t fit. I am angry, but not wholly. There’s something else.”

“You haven’t been taught it yet.” Mycroft looked up when an elderly, deaf woman entered the room. She inserted the food and shuffled away. He narrowed his eyes at her and made a mental note to make Eurus’ cell aids switched out again. The woman’s eyes trained on Eurus longer than necessary.

“What is it? What am I feeling?”

Mind dragged back to the current topic, Mycroft exhaled tiredly. “If I tell you, then you will answer one question of mine.”

“Deal.”

“What do you want from me in ten years' time?” 

Eurus paused and then swallowed her fork full before speaking. “I want to be impregnated by you and start a family of our own. I want to remind Sherlock of who he really loves and why, and live together with the three of us and our children.”

Mycroft felt ill. Eurus wasn’t done. Her eyes flashed. “I want that  _ lover _ of yours dead, and you to fully understand what love is and why society is wrong.” She softened her voice, alluring, beckoning. “I want my brother to love me the way he should love me, with all his heart and body and mind. I want to share you with Sherlock again, and I want you to accept us and yourself for who we truly are. That is what I want to have happen in ten years' time.”

Studying her quietly, Mycroft exhaled slowly. “You are feeling an emotion called ‘Jealousy’, Eurus. You are jealous of my lover and want to be in that person’s place instead. Jealousy, envy, they are the same thing. When one person wants what another person has.”

“I am jealous of your lover because I want to be your lover.” She frowned. “But we had sex.”

“You are jealous, because I  _ love _ my significant other the way you want me to love you. Finish your meal, Sister, and behave. Your dream won’t come true, in ten years or twenty.” He walked out of the room and allowed the elevator to take him away. Eurus grinned, bearing teeth. She had done the math.

“How about seven?”


	19. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schemes, Moriarty, and HOUND. What more could a person ask for?

Mycroft moaned softly as he kissed Molly against her headboard. 

When they parted, she was gasping. “Where’s-”

“Karachi, saving the one person who outsmarted him, besides his sister and myself.”

“Adler?!”

Mycroft grinned and then pulled her into another kiss before speaking softly against her lips. “So, as she often likes to say…” His eyes darkened. “Let’s have dinner.”

Giggling, Molly pulled off her bra. “And dessert.” His grin widened.

After enjoying themselves to the fullest, Molly breathed out a sigh and then smiled down at him. “I was approached by Seb, my cousin by the way, and he says that Jim has an idea of how to get Sherlock out of your hair for at least two years. Three if he can stretch it far enough.” She bit her lip. She didn't know how Mycroft felt about her asking for help from her ex-boyfriend, who happened to be a psychopath. _Needs must while the Devil in the Belfast coat drives though. How else are we to get out of this whole? Mycroft isn't strong enough yet to go against his brother...and I'm not smart enough. But I can't trust Jim- though he's never turned against me personally, he is unpredictable-_

Mycroft propped himself up on his elbow. “How?” His question cut across her thoughts.

Blinking rapidly, Molly pushed her doubts away and smiled. “A sting. A perfect one, if I do say so myself. Sherlock won't be killed, imprisoned, or have his reputation ruined. Jim’s already been to see Eurus, and is satisfied she thinks he’s fully indoctrinated.” She huffed. “Eurus wanted him to kill himself on the roof. Tried to convince him that life wasn’t worth living.”

“That’s interesting. And he isn’t-”

“Not a chance.” Molly smirked. “Jim still very much wants to live and will. However, he needs your help in faking his death so Eurus isn’t tipped off.”

“Ah…” Mycroft smiled softly. “I think I can get that handled. I’ll have to speak with him.” Mycroft didn't relish working with the criminal. He didn't like greying his morality line even more, but...

“Jim’s thought of that already. You’re to apprehend him and talk to him then.” Molly turned over and straddled her lover and pulled him into a kiss while rocking her hips. Mycroft gasped softly.

“Molly, I’m trying to scheme.”

“Sex now. Schemes later.” She smiled down at him, dark hair framing her face. “I love you.”

He slipped his hands onto her hips. “I love you too, Molly. So much. You’ve…saved my soul.”

Eyes glowing with affection, Molly kissed him again. “I’m very glad I could.” But despite her love and his hope, Molly knew the worse was yet to come.

~months later~

Sherlock frowned at Mycroft. “By the way, why  _ did  _ you move from your flat?”

“Well, this house was completely renovated and…” Mycroft sighed and looked at his brother. “I disliked staying in the flat with those memories.”

“I’m clean, Mycroft! I’ve stayed clean.” Sherlock cupped his husband’s face gently and studied him. “I stayed clean, always, for you. You mean more to me than drugs.” He kissed him softly before pulling away and looking around the gloomy house. “Though, I can’t understand why you wanted to live in a mausoleum.” 

Rolling his eyes, Mycroft snorted. “How is Adler living in LA?”

Sherlock faltered and then slumped. “How did you know?”

“One of those terrorists was an agent that I planted to spy on the cell. He informed me that a very interesting breakout occured.” Mycroft gave Sherlock a look. “You fell for her in more ways than one.”

“No!” Sherlock rounded the desk and forced Mycroft to look at him. “Irene Adler was a puzzle that I have solved. I care no more for her than I do for any other mysteries I’ve finished with. I simply couldn’t allow a woman like her to die. She’s too…spectacular.”

Mycroft had sussed out his emotions, and Molly had helped him. He was feeling miffed that some woman had taken his brother’s affections, but Molly hadn’t pulled her punches. She told him that if he allowed himself to feel jealous, then he was becoming sick like his siblings. The fear of that happening snapped him out of it completely, and Mycroft now only held irritation that Sherlock had nearly sunk the entire nation. He cared nothing for Adler, and actually hoped that Sherlock did love her. 

Perhaps then he would leave Mycroft alone?

“Mycroft, speak to me.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around his brother’s still too thin waist. “I don’t love her. I only love you. Always.” He mouthed at his husband’s neck, kissing along the hairline. Mycroft shivered.

“I know. I’m still irritated, however. Your carelessness-”

“I broke into the phone! You said so yourself that it made up for the trouble I caused! This was months ago, Mycroft. Why are we still talking about it?!”

Mycroft snorted softly and then rested his hands on Sherlock’s, which were resting on his waist. “I said so, yes, but I am still irritated. And we are still talking about it because my position is not wholly cemented and secure. Anything could topple my power, Sherlock. If I am toppled, then all our secrets will come out. Anything we have will be lost. Everything we know will be gone.”

He twisted around and stared at his brother intently. “You must never allow anyone to ruin our lives, Sherlock.” His brother nodded glumly.

“You’re right, Mycroft.” Sherlock swallowed and then pulled away. “I shouldn’t have-” His phone rang. Frowning, he answered. “Sherlock Holmes.” Suddenly, Sherlock’s face broke into a huge grin. 

A case then. 

“I’m on my way.” He hung up, pulled Mycroft into a fast and filthy kiss before racing off. “An eight!”

Blinking, Mycroft watched as Sherlock commandeered his car and driver and raced back to town. Exhaling slowly, he looked at his own phone. Jim Moriarty was in custody.

So, while his brother was off killing a wild boar, Mycroft was in the dungeons of MI6 dealing with the criminal mastermind.

~a few days later~

Sighing, Mycroft looked around the room they were meeting in. “Must you really break into the Tower of London?”

Jim giggled slightly. “I won’t be stealing anything, and I think it’s very good fun. Besides, you owe me something for not letting me kill anyone.” Mycroft leveled him a look before heaving a dramatic sigh. 

“And you claim to not be insane.” Jim’s face was one of pure innocence. Mycroft snorted and then leaned back in his head. “You might as well aim for Pentonville Prison and the Bank of England. Might as well go all the way. I will have positions opened for your men.”

“Knew I liked Big Brother better.” Jim winked at him and then stretched. “Sherlock’s name mirror written…” His eyes sparked. “A diamond and chewing gum.”

Mycroft frowned at him and then sighed. “Diamond to break the crown jewels case, gum to hold it in place.” They had done this before. Jim listed out everything he would use and then count how many seconds it would take for Mycroft to fill in the plan. Most times, Mycroft would make up a better plan than his own.

“Gotta ask, after the two years are up, what are you going to do? This is only going to treat the symptoms, not the cause.” Jim blinked at him.

Mycroft smiled thinly at the man, suddenly truly looking like the Ice Man. “Charles Agustus Magnussen. He’s been a problem lately, and I think I can take down two birds with one stone.” 

Jim jerked slightly in surprise, eyes widening. “You really think Sherlock will-”

“What does my brother do when he can’t solve something?” 

Closing his eyes, Jim scanned everything he knew about Sherlock Holmes. He exhaled slowly. “Stabs it.”

“He will be unable to solve Magnussen. Without a knife he will-”

“Shoot him.” Jim smiled slowly. “And so you will have to banish him from the United Kingdom…”

“Exactly, and if I can swing it, then Sherlock will simply have to live outside. I will visit him, but because of his murdering someone, I will ‘divorce him’, and he will have no one to blame but himself. He has John Watson, his job, and his hope that I will forgive him eventually. He won’t go back to drugs. I think I know him well enough for that. So, Sherlock will be gone from England, out of my hair, still alive, still have his job and friends, and still within my realm of influence. Voila, as they say.” Mycroft smiled softly.

Jim was truly impressed. “And Eurus?”

“As long as I keep her in prison with a rotation of guards, there is nothing she can really do.” Mycroft frowned. “Her guards need to be swapped out. And the warden too…” He pulled out his phone and then waved his umbrella as a sign of farewell to Moriarty as he left the cell.

Tilting his head, Jim watched him go, knowing for certain then that Mycroft Holmes was the smartest person of them all. Even smarter than Eurus Holmes. The man understood emotions, understood humans, understood formulas, understood everything. And what was more, he was able to learn. Eurus…she was unable to learn anything without outside help. She didn’t have as good a handle on her understanding and comprehension of the world as Mycroft did. 

Leaning back into his chair, Jim exhaled with a smile. Mycroft Holmes…he was truly dangerous, and Jim loved the thrill of seeing into his mind. And perhaps…just perhaps…Jim closed his eyes and smiled softly and as tilted his face up towards the ceiling.  _ What would it take to dirty those hands and have them dripping with blood? What would it take to get him to kill his own brother? Would it take Molly? Molly’s never going to be safe with Eurus alive, and if Mycroft kills her… _ Jim hid his grin as he was led into his cell. He could get Molly back into his influence, if he got Mycroft to slide down into hell with him. 

“What a ride it’s going to be…” Jim laughed as the door slammed shut behind him. 

~two days later~

Mycroft felt his eye twitch as Sherlock noisily flicked through his files. “Boring. Boring. Easy. Solved. Boring. The sister is the spy. Boring. Easy. Solved.”

Throwing his own file out, Mycroft pointed to the door. “OUT!”

Sherlock huffed and sulked and pouted his way out, but faltered at the door to Mycroft’s study and kissed him. “I’m sorry. I have been acting atrocious.”

Exhaling, Mycroft looked towards his desk and the scattered files. “Sherlock, you’ve been through the withdrawals before. You know exactly when this phase will end. Hold out until then.”

“Sex will make it easier.” His hand slid down. Mycroft closed his eyes. 

“Sherlock, I’m quite busy. Please…” He swallowed thickly. Molly had been telling him to stand up to Sherlock, not outright refuse, but enough to say ‘not now’. “Sherlock, I’m really not in the mood.”

Huffing, Sherlock grazed his lips down Mycroft’s neck. “You look harried though. Let me blow you as an apology.” He didn’t wait for approval and instead guided his husband to the chair and sat him down before slowly unzipping Mycroft’s trousers, staring up at him from where he was between Mycroft’s knees. “I love this view.” 

Mycroft scoffed and then gasped when Sherlock deepthroated him. “Ah…”

Closing his eyes, Mycroft didn’t know what to do with his mind and brain. He couldn’t imagine Molly to get his mind off things. He couldn’t- he was growing erect too quickly. He couldn’t blank his mind like he used to. Sherlock moaned around him. Mycroft jerked and frowned. His hands- cursing, Mycroft realized that he had grabbed Sherlock’s hair. 

His move to pull his hands away was aborted by Sherlock placing his own hands on his and keeping them there. The ordeal was over sooner than Mycroft was comfortable with. He was becoming far too used to this. Years of this and his body was betraying him, his mind was betraying him-

Sherlock interrupted his panic-stricken thoughts by pulling him into a kiss. “Thank you, Mycroft. I’ll be off and not bother you anymore.”

“Thank you, Sherlock…ah, you’re welcome, and do be careful.”

Chuckling, Sherlock nipped his bottom lip. “It’s my job to worry about you, Myc. Not the other way around.” He nodded to the mostly full lunch tray. “You need to eat some more. You’re still not healthy in your weight.”

“Oh enough about my weight!” 

“Not until I can’t see your ribs!” Sherlock flounced out of the room. “Eat!” He closed the door behind him. Mycroft scowled and then picked up the sandwich and took a bite. Tasted like ash. He set it down again and focused on his work.

A couple of days later, Mycroft received an alert. He called his brother. “You gave me a blowjob to pick my pocket?”

_ “No! I did that to help. I picked your pocket a loong time ago. You need to be more careful about pockets.” _

“Sherlock-”

_ “Okay, fine. I’m sorry.”  _ He mumbled this part. Mycroft snorted.

“John is with you then?”

_ “Yes. We need to stay here for a bit longer.” _

Looking over the report on his brother’s activities, Mycroft hummed and then straightened. “Sherlock, get out of there.”

_ “What?” _

“Get. Out. Someone there is doing illegal human experimentation. You’re now in the thick of it. Get out of there!”

There was a pause and the Sherlock spoke up.  _ “You have proof?” _

It was pulled out of Mycroft slowly. “No.”

_ “Then I’ll find it for you. I’m assuming my client is the victim here for experimentation.” _

“Rightly.”

_ “Any idea who?” _

“No, but I do know that this person is clever and hid it from me well enough that I had to actively search for something going on to notice. Sherlock, I can’t-”

_ “Don’t worry about me. Just let me have my clearance, and I will personally hand my report to you about what’s going on.” _

Mycroft exhaled and then nodded. “Fine. Pass me over to John.”

He could tell that Sherlock was stunned a bit at that.  _ “Oh-kay. Better not be having an affair.” _

“Oh do shut up.” Mycroft heard Sherlock’s laughter as John took the phone. “Don’t let Sherlock die. He gets overconfident. Don’t let him out of your sight, and don’t let him die. Please.” Mycroft hung up before John could say anything.


	20. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John isn't sure about things. Something's off.  
And Jim is definitely enjoying this little game.

Mycroft cleared the security breach his brother had caused and then allowed his brother the needed clearance to see anyone’s files. That should help, but hopefully it wouldn’t put the perp’s wind up. That done, Mycroft got up and out of Diogenes and hurried over to Molly’s place to have lunch.

Today was a Saturday though. He would have to visit Eurus again today. Mycroft closed his eyes and then opened them and texted Anthea to bring his cello. He’d play music with Eurus today. They hadn’t done that in a while, and it would allow her not to talk to him.

Verbalizing her unease, Molly swallowed and then looked at Mycroft, “Are we wrong to work with Jim?”

“Actually, I think it’s a good idea to continue this arrangement. Moran told you that he wasn’t taking as many clients because he was focusing on our job.” She nodded slowly. Mycroft chuckled. “That means less people are being killed. If we monopolized on Moriarty’s attention-”

“He won’t take other jobs and kill other people. Okay.” Molly smiled cheerfully and hurried back to the whistling teapot. “I’m glad. I don’t want to lie again. I don’t like lying.” Her hands were shaking. 

Mycroft rested his hands on her shoulder. “It will all soon be over, Molly.”

“For two years.” Her voice was sad. “Will you ever find peace?”

“I don’t know.” Mycroft was hesitant to tell Molly about his plan with Magnussen. He knew that she had forgiven him for a lot of things, but manipulating his brother to kill someone? Would that be too much for her? Was that too much for him? Could he even do it? Should he even do it? Mycroft swallowed and focused on massaging her trapezius muscles. 

“Hmm, you’re good at that.”

“Yes, I massage-” He swallowed. “Anthea when she’s been sitting for a while.”

“What’s her real name?” Molly smiled at him as she set the tea things down on the table. He focused on cutting the bread for their sandwiches. 

“It’s Lisa.” He chuckled at Molly’s look. “Yes, I know. Everyone who knows her says that she looks more like an Anthea than a Lisa. That’s the joke.” He frowned softly. “Frankly, I don’t know what people mean by that. I never understood how a person can look like a name.”

Laughing, Molly quickly sliced the cucumbers up and then placed them in the sandwiches. “Honestly, it’s just an intuition some people have, a personal opinion. Do you think I should change my name to Clarissa?”

“No.” Mycroft looked at her appalled. Molly hid her smile. 

“Why?”

“Because Molly suits…you. Oh.”

Bursting out laughing, Molly nodded to him. “And there you have it.”

He smiled at her and then kissed her hands softly. “I like it when you explain these things to me. You do it very well.” She blushed and bit her lip. 

“Thank you, Mycroft.”

~meanwhile~

Shaking still, Sherlock looked at his phone and contemplated texting Mycroft about his experience with Knight, but then John came up and sat beside him in front of the fire. Sherlock didn’t want John to see him like this. He wanted Mycroft. He wanted Mycroft’s voice to coax him through the logical steps. John wanted to talk about feelings. 

Sherlock wasn’t completely sure what came out of his mouth. All he knew was that he couldn’t think about what he saw, because he knew it wasn’t true, and it his senses were lying to him, then what else was. His senses and brain were all he had. Everything. 

John was talking again. Sherlock inhaled and spat out, “I don’t have  _ friends _ .”

“No…” John’s voice was calm and distant. Sherlock frowned. What had he said again? “I wonder why?” When he stood up, Sherlock immediately realized that something had happened. He had said too much, felt too much. Mycroft always told him to stay away from emotions when it came to the ‘others’. To the normal people. Emotions were dangerous when dealing with the other kind of humans. 

“John…” Sherlock swallowed and then stared at his hands and then at his phone. He wanted to call Mycroft. Hear his voice. Swallowing, he sent a text instead.  _ ‘Investigation going well. Be back to London soon. I love you.’ _

Swallowing, he turned off his phone and stared at the fire, deep in thought.

~the next day~

Sherlock stared at Lestrade in shock. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Nice to see you too. I’m on holiday, would you believe it?”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Sherlock ignored John’s greeting the inspector with the wrong name and spoke up again. “I’m waiting for an answer, Inspector. What are you doing here?”

“I told you. I’m on holiday.”

“You’re brown as a nut. You clearly just came back from your holidays!”

“Well, I fancied another one.”

“Oh, this is Mycroft’s idea, isn’t it!” Sherlock  _ knew _ he shouldn’t have texted him last night. It was clearly a sign of weakness. Mycroft was too clever. Though his husband’s care did touch him, Sherlock would have preferred Mycroft coming in person rather than Graham. 

Shaking that away, Sherlock focused on the issue at hand. Of course, when he found out that it was the HOUND formula, he immediately recalled his brother’s experience.

Inspecting a laboratory that had been experimenting on a lesser strain of a drug from America… He straightened and then looked at Dr. Stapleton. “How long has Franklin been working here?”

“He got transferred out for a few months back in 1999, but then he came back soon after.”

“1999…the HOUND was reopened, and he was transferred in.”

“How did you know-” John frowned when Sherlock immediately explained.

“Mycroft mentioned it. He had inspected the place when everything went…to hell. There was a gas leak that no one noticed for days, until it was too late. The scientists went insane, ripped each other to pieces, nearly killed him. He doesn’t like talking about what he saw there, but Franklin…he must have gotten away without being exposed-” Sherlock swallowed, but it was John who spoke up slowly.

“He…exposed them. It was him?” John looked at Stapleton. Her cool demeanor was cracking now. She looked sick. Swallowing, John continued. “He did the leak. It was him!”

“He wanted to test out his own hypothesis. I feel sick.” She swallowed and sat down. “He’s a monster…”

“Nice of him to give us his number though.” Sherlock was seething. It was because of this man that Mycroft still had nightmares, still woke up screaming sometimes, still hated the sight of blood. It was all because of Bob Franklin.

And that night, when Bob Franklin ran, Sherlock was after him like a shot. He wasn’t going to let him get away from justice. He wasn’t going to let Franklin escape. But… Sherlock stared at the explosion, dissatisfaction blooming in his gut. 

“Sherlock?” John kept an eye on Henry. “Sherlock, we need to leave. Lestrade’s calling in the police. Come on.” He grabbed Sherlock’s arm. “Come on, move.”

“He escaped too quickly. Mycroft is still suffering because of what he witnessed. Still has nightmares, still gets triggered from the sight of blood. All because of him. He got out too quickly. He should have suffered more.”

John swallowed back his initial shock at the love and passion in Sherlock’s voice towards Mycroft.  _ So…he really does care about his big brother, just doesn’t know how to show it. _ John snorted quietly. Sherlock really was an idiot. He didn’t know how to verbalize his care. 

They arrived back in London soon after, Lestrade was still a little shaken up about it, and of course, they all had to sign NDAs.

Mycroft looked up when John approached him. “Yes?”

“Here’s mine.” He handed the NDA to Mycroft and then looked at Sherlock, who was arguing with Anthea about something. “Look, when Sherlock was dosed, he rambled about something.” John immediately became aware of Mycroft’s intense stare.

“What about?”

“He mentioned how you inspected a facility that went…it was a madhouse. Sherlock didn’t mention details, but he did say that you still had issues with those memories.” John pushed his hands into his pockets and then forced himself to look at the man behind the desk. “We think it was Bob Franklin who purposefully did that gas leak to see what prolonged exposure would do to people who were aware of the drug’s effects.”

Mycroft leaned back in his chair and stared at John with wide eyes. He swallowed and then nodded. “That would make sense…” He exhaled.

“Yeah, well, anyways, I just wanted to let you know that the person who did that to those scientists, he’s dead. He didn’t get away with it.”

Mycroft swallowed and straightened his desk planner instead of looking at John. “Thank you.”

Nodding, John tried for a brief smile and then walked away, only to pause. “He really does care about you, Mycroft. I hope you know that.” A strange emotion flicked over Mycroft’s face. John didn’t quite know how to interpret it. 

Smiling tensely, Mycroft nodded. “I am quite aware of my brother’s love. Thank you for your words, John.”

Nodding again, John left the man’s office, a frown on his face. He was missing something still. There was a strange dynamic between the Holmes brothers. He knew that. Something was wrong with the sibling rivalry/secret fondness picture. Something about it didn’t fit…

Exhaling, John looked up and nodded to Sherlock before quickening his pace. “So, what next?”

“I’ve been scanning your blog.” Sherlock handed the phone he had picked out of John’s pocket. “This one looks interesting.”

“A…a missing painting? Huh. Okay.” John gave Sherlock a sharp look for the pickpocketing, but as per usual, Sherlock ignored it.

Lestrade fell in step with them and grinned. “Well, another case solved, boys. You know you’re beginning to get pretty popular. Should look into having a secretary or something.”

Scoffing, Sherlock hailed a cab and gave Lestrade a look. “Mrs Hudson is all we need. Goodbye, Graham.”

“It’s Greg!” The cab door closed. John yelped and stopped the cabbie from leaving without him. 

“Er, bye, Greg!”

“Yeah. Bye.” Greg rolled his eyes and then got into the car that was waiting for him. 

~at that moment~

Mycroft rubbed his face tiredly and then looked at Anthea. “What’s next?”

“You have a mission to the Ukraine, sir.”

Leaning back, he nodded. “Get my papers then. I’ll look over my identity.” She nodded and quickly left.

~three months later~

Mycroft grunted as he entered his home only to freeze one second and then turn sharply, flicking the light on with one hand and pulling out his gun with the other. It only took a moment for him to recognize the intruder. Sagging, he exhaled. 

“I could have shot you.”

“But I knew you wouldn’t.” Jim Moriarty chuckled and then stood up from where he was sitting beside the cold fireplace. “You know why I’m here.”

“Yes, yes.” Mycroft inhaled and then stepped further into the room. “Sherlock’s rise to fame.”

“I’ve already finished filming, and my identity is set.”

“Good.”

“I have to ask…why don’t you just kill him?” Jim helped himself to some of Mycroft’s brandy. 

“Because he’s my brother.”

Sebastian Moran stepped into the room. “Perimeter breach. It’s him. He’s coming.”

Mycroft exhaled and then pointed to the side door. “The servants are out, as you well know. That leads to the kitchen and then the back exit.”

Chuckling, Jim pulled a face. “But I’m not done with my report yet. I think I’ll just stick around.”

“You do, and it will be you I’ll kill.” Mycroft’s eyes were cold. Jim smiled even as he heard the front door slam.

“Mycroft?!”

“But then you’ll get blood all over this beautiful carpet.” Jim’s voice was low and filled with rich mockery.

Mycroft didn’t look away from Jim as he raised his voice, “The study, Sherlock.”

Grunting in exasperation, Seb pulled Jim out of the room and into the side hall and out of the house. The last thing Jim heard was the sound of Sherlock pulling his brother into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos!   
Ink...


	21. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is always up to something, and Mycroft and Molly never seem to catch a break.

“You push things too far sometimes, Jim.” Seb shook his head. 

“Did you see the look of coldness in his eyes?”

“Yes, and he was staring straight at you with those cold eyes.” Seb gave his boss and best friend a look before scanning the car and then getting in. Jim followed sedately. 

“He needs me. He wouldn’t kill me.”

“Not yet, but after he no longer needs you-”

“That would be a wonderful development.” Jim laughed and straightened his tie. 

“You know, Jim, you keep saying that you’re just a really sane human, but sometimes I wonder if you aren’t biased, and you’re really a nut.”

“Rude.” Jim pouted and then pulled out his phone and called Molly. 

_ “What do you want?” _

“Ouch! Everyone’s being so rude to me. Your boyfriend kicked me out of his house, Sebastian is calling me a nut, and now you don’t even say hello anymore. Molly, I’m going to develop a complex!”

_ “You aren’t able to. You’d have to have feelings to develop a complex. Why did Mycroft kick you out? And what were you doing in his house in the first place?” _

Putting her on speaker, Jim started arranging some pretty invasive surveillance on all of Molly’s friends and family. “Hmm, well, I was just telling him about the progress I was making as Richard Brook, and then Sherlock waltzed in and cut our conversation short.”

_ “He didn’t see you!” _

“No. No, calm down. I left before he came in, besides he was too busy eating Mycroft’s face to notice pretty much anything in the room.” Jim smiled viciously at the telling silence. Gauging his voice to be more silky, Jim spoke up again, softly, “It’s starting to get to you, isn’t it, eh Mols?”

_ “I don’t know what you mean.” _

He grinned at Seb’s reflection in the rearview mirror. “Come on, Mollikins, don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you. I know that Sherlock’s beginning to wear out his welcome with you. Don’t tell me that you haven’t felt the teaniest, tiniest urge to shove a steak knife into his chest when he’s sleeping on your bed and using your place as a bolt hole?” Jim looked out the window, a shark-like smile on his face.

_ “Unlike you, Jim, I don’t entertain daydreams of killing people.”  _ Her voice was icy.  _ “And besides, Mycroft’s plan is a solid one. With you doing your part, of course, and not ad libbing-” _

“Yes, yes. No killing people. It will be incredibly G rated. Honestly, you two are soo boring.”

_ “You blew up those people-” _

Jim laughed. “And you didn’t stop me.”

_ “How could I stop you? I could never stop you! No one could stop you, Jim! Never could stop you! The only person who could have hoped to stop you was Richard! And don’t think I haven’t noticed you taking his name like that.” _

Jim scowled darkly. He noticed that Seb had sunk lower into his seat. He was right to do so. Only Molly could get away with mentioning his brother. “Richard would have enjoyed this.”

_ “Yes…he would have. _ ” Molly’s voice was strained.  _ “Jim, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought him up.” _

“No. Maybe I should talk about him. Richard deserved to be remembered.” Jim swallowed slightly and then looked at his darkened phone screen. He tapped on it to wake it up again and stared at the ID photo he had of Molly. 

It was a picture of her and him back in uni. With Richard on her left and himself on her right. They were all dressed up in their drama club shirts. “Thespians United.”

Molly laughed wetly.  _ “Jim…I knew it was Richard on those date nights. I think I should finally tell you that.” _

Feeling cold, Jim stared at the phone. “What?”

“ _ I knew it wasn’t you. I just pretended that I couldn’t tell the difference between you two. You both seemed so proud of your identical twin act, that I didn’t have the heart to tell you that I could see through it.” _

Wetting his lips, Jim closed his eyes and then held back his tears. “You fooled us both. Now that I think about it,” Jim laughed, “it was a bit suspicious that you never instigated sex on the nights he was taking you out.”

_ “Because you couldn’t make it. Pawning me off to your brother because you couldn’t bring yourself to break a date. Honestly.” _

“I did that only once and you cried. I couldn’t make you cry again. It seemed logical. I mean, honestly, what’s a twin brother for if not for covering absences?”

_ “You are such an arse.”  _ She was laughing though. That was a plus in Jim’s book. He smiled fondly at the phone.  _ “And I cried because the time you couldn’t make it was the time I needed you the most.” _ Her father had died.

Jim closed his eyes. “I hate funerals.”

_ “I know. Even before Richard, you hated them. You hate hospitals too. Which I find interesting since you chose your death to be a hospital.” _

Chuckling, Jim nodded slowly.  _ “ _ Yeah, I thought it was finally time to face my fears or die trying.”

_ “That was terrible!” _ Molly was laughing until she was doing those little snorts and hiccups that Jim loved. He smiled softly and then shifted in his seat. 

“I’ll let you get back to your Friday night karaoke and bake along.” He smiled slowly. “Pity you don’t want to hang out anymore. I’ve gotten better on my brownies.”

_ “Only when you lace them with things. Remember you making some for us and Seb ate half? He was so sick!” _

Jim cackled as he saw Seb turn green at the memory. “He still hates brownies now because of it.”

_ “That’s sad!”  _ Molly paused for breath and the continued, softer, “ _ I suppose it would be alright for you to…come over. I do miss having a laugh with you and Seb…just…just don’t be MadHat Jim, okay? Just Jim.” _

Jim smiled sadly. “Alright, Mols. I’ll be Just Jim. See you in a few.” He hung up and then smiled at Seb.

“I have to ask, you cut Molly loose, and now you’re reeling her in. Why?”

“I want Mycroft.” Jim closed his eyes. “His brain is delicious, and I want blood on his hands. I want him as an ally.”

“You…Jim, you shouldn’t expect Mycroft to become another-”

“I’m not expecting him to be my brother.” Jim lied through his teeth. “But I do want another genius who’s just as twisted at me.” 

Seb shook his head tiredly. “Misery loves company?”

“Eh, it’s more like boredom craves the unpredictable, and Mycroft Holmes, even with all his methodical behaviors, is completely unpredictable.” Jim smiled in the shadows of the back of his car. “I can’t wait.” 

“He won’t abandon his brother.”

Jim scowled and then looked at his phone. “That’s easily remedied. We can either get him to have an accident while he’s taking down my criminal empire, or we can get Mycroft to kill him.”

“That won’t happen.” Seb snorted.

“I can make things very desperate, Sebby. Never doubt me.”

“How do you mean?”

Pulling up a number, Jim sang out, “Hellooo, Janice! I want you to get inside Mycroft Holmes’ private circle. That’s the hard part. The job is actually easy. I want you to swap out his orders for the guard rotations on his sister in Sherrinford. But don’t start doing that until I give you the go ahead. Just focus on getting into his circle for now.” He smiled at her response. “That’s what I like to hear.” Hanging up, Jim gave Seb a ‘ta-da’ hand gesture. 

Shaking his head, Seb had to chuckle. “So Eurus will gain control of Sherrinford?”

“You’ll see, Sebby Darlin. You’ll see.”

~meanwhile~

Mycroft inhaled shakily as he leaned against the bathroom tiled wall. “Sh-Sherlock!” Tilting his head back, he swallowed as he felt his brother’s tongue in places it ought never to go. “You’re not kissing me until you gargle mouthwash for an hour.”

Huffing a laugh, Sherlock hummed against the skin of Mycroft’s hip. “I’m very sanitary. What are you talking about?” 

Unable to hold his cry inside him, Mycroft felt every inch of Sherlock’s thrust inside him. He clenched his fists against the walls and gasped, trying to get enough air. 

“You’re always so silent, Mycroft. I don’t mind if you screamed or breathed louder.” Sherlock was fully inside him now. How his brother could speak so clearly, Mycroft couldn’t know. 

“Y-your ministrations increased sensitivity.”

Sherlock kissed his neck. “Yep.” He popped his ‘p’. All humor vanished when he began to move again. “Scream my name, Mycroft. Come on. Let go of that austerity just…this…once!” He nailed Mycroft’s prostate and smiled triumphantly when Mycroft cried out.

By the time they got out of the shower, they were pruned, but Sherlock was sated. He dried off Mycroft’s body in such an intimate way that Mycroft’s cheeks were completely red. Reclining on the bed languidly, Sherlock smiled as he watched Mycroft pull on pants. “Tonight is our anniversary night. You never mentioned it but-”

“In two hours and thirty-seven minutes you put the ring on my finger exactly twelve years ago on May 2, 1999.”

Sherlock smiled fondly at his brother. “I love your brain, Mycroft.” Huffing a soft laugh, Mycroft sat down on the bed and didn’t even bat an eye when Sherlock snuggled up against him, still nude. “Twelve years we’ve been married, Mycroft. Twelve years…it seems more like twelve days.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun, so they say.”

Kissing down his spine, Sherlock chuckled. “And haven’t we had fun?”

“You should get dressed, Sherlock. We’re going to miss our dinner reservation.” 

Faltering, Sherlock straightened and stared at him in pleased surprise. “You made a dinner reservation?!”

“And an evening show. That new violinist you’ve been fawning over, Lindsey Sterling, is performing in London. We’ll be going immediately after dinner, heaven help me.”

Sherlock pulled his brother into a long kiss. When they broke apart, he breathed out, “Thank you.”

Swallowing, Mycroft smiled at Sherlock, screaming inside. Feelings of guilt welled up in him. He had wanted Sherlock gone and no longer bothering him or manipulating him for so long but…now… Now that the places were set, and the curtain about to rise, he suddenly found…he couldn’t do this to Sherlock. The lying and the deceiving and- and living without him for two years…

Mycroft inhaled slowly and looked over at his brother. Sherlock smiled at him happily before jumping up and grabbing a suit. “How fancy is the restaurant?”

“It’s the same one, so you should know.” Mycroft laughed softly at his brother’s grin. 

“Excellent! In that case, the dark blue suit should work.” 

“You might want pants with that, brother.” Mycroft leaned against the bed and propped himself up with his elbows. While Sherlock was looking at his shoes, Mycroft frantically tried to think of a way to stop things in their tracks, but then he stilled and thought of Molly. If he didn’t go through with this, then Molly would undoubtedly leave him. She would think that Mycroft loved Sherlock more than herself.  _ Is she right? Do I? _

“Mycroft, come back.” Sherlock cupped his husband’s cheek in his hand and smiled. “You were deep in thought. Now is not the time to scheme on how to topple governments. Now is the time to get dressed! Come on!”

Laughing, Mycroft stood up and then pulled Sherlock into a soft kiss. He pulled away and ignored the look of surprise on Sherlock’s face. Feeling sick and wretched, Mycroft vowed to make these last few months for Sherlock very pleasant. It was the least he could do after all the lies he would be committing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nice sweet chapter to start the story. Don't worry. The sweetness will soon sour.  
Ink...


End file.
